Protection and Salvation
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: Sequel to "Diary of the End." Recommended reading that first. The group has survived but not without Loss. Now that Daryl and Kayla are on the Verge of becoming Parents. And everyone cannot wait for the baby to arrive. How much is Daryl willing to risk to make sure that his Family is as safe as possible? Will Kayla, Daryl, and Their child survive the oncoming challenges they face?
1. Chapter 1

_**8 Months Later:**_

His breathing was Low, almost raspy as the coolness of the outside air entered and scratched at his throat. He crouched lower to the ground turning to see the man behind him whose hair had grown out the last eight months. The man's grey eyes telling him to go on. The blue sapphire eyed Man nodded as well standing up and pulling his crossbow the ring on his ring finger catching the suns ray, illuminating the Emerald and Sapphire gems placed on it. He kicked the door in and aimed the bow at the two invading Creatures who didn't have a chance to growl as an Arrow protruded both of their skulls making them fall back their mouths open.

"It's clear." He said his voice having a southern accent to it. Four men entered after him one of them being a child. One had been the one he had looked at who went up the stairs to check out the above level with An African-American male. The other two were Father and son. The son wore a Police hat his long hair sticking out under it and slightly curling as he walked into the kitchen pointing his gun making sure that no Geek as they often called them would sneak up on him.

"Keep your eyes open, Carl." Said the father named Rick. Carl nodded and looked over at the cabinets giving one more sweep over before running over to them and opening them looking for any source of food.

"The Top is clear." The Black man named T-Dog said Gabriel coming down beside him holding what Looked to be an Owl as he ran a hand through his also slightly shaggy Light brown hair, His gray eyes looking around.

"Go tell everyone it's safe to come in." Said the leader of the group as he looked over at a white door that seemed to be a closet where his right hand man had disappeared into. "Got it Rick." Gabriel said walking out the two white doors of the empty home. Daryl walked out of the closet like room holding two Hoodies one was a size Large and Said 'Tap Out' while the other was a size Medium and was just a plain Grey Zip-up.

"Think this'll fit Kayla?" He asked as he looked at the hoody imagining his Wife in it before looking over at Rick.

"She's pretty big but it should fit her, Lori could easily fit into that one." He said speaking of his own wife as he pointed to the zip-up.

"You're right." He said just as the door's opened letting in a cool breeze. Carol walked in first holding a couple of bags and smiled slightly at Rick as she set them down on the ground, next was Beth who only had a Duffel bag and a Thick Blanket under her arm. Lori came in after holding two Duffel bags and smiled at Rick who smiled back letting his hand drift over her arm as she passed by.

Glenn and Maggie came in next holding hands as they both held their weapons in the other, Maggie's consisting of a Pistol with a silencer in the end like Carl's and Glenn's being a shot gun. Hershel walked in behind them rolling his eyes at his eldest daughter and looking at the dead corpses that T-dog and Daryl were now moving in a stack next to the stairs. Gabriel walked in next but walking slower, his hands occupied with two duffel bags as he waited for the last member of the group to walk in. Kayla walked into the Home a hand on her swollen belly.

She wore a Maternal T-shirt that was a dark shade of Purple and a pair of Jeans with some Purple converse. Her hair was in a braid on her left side and stopped above her ribcage. Her face was thinner her cheekbones more prominent. She had a blanket thrown over her shoulder as she shivered slightly a Bag slung over her shoulder. Daryl dropped the final body before going over to the Hoodie handing one to Lori who gladly accepted it and giving the large one to Kayla who he smiled lovingly to and toke the blanket and bag from. She got the hoody from him and put it on Daryl watching as her head disappeared into the sweater and popped out before she then poked her arms out and pulled the sweat shirt over her belly. She pulled the braid out of the hoody and fixing it.

She reached for the bag and toke it back putting it over her shoulder and walked over to what looked to be the living room. Carl came out of the kitchen with Jar of Peanut Butter and two cans of what looked to be dog food. He undid the top of the peanut butter and stuck a spoon inside handing it to Kayla who had sat down on the wood next to Carol and Beth. She accepted it but got a huge spoonful and handed it to Carl.

"Your making me feel like a fat cow." She said smiling gently as Carol and Beth laughed.

Carl toke it and ate it his mouth rising up and down as he tried to swallow the sticky substance. He gave her back the spoon and she got a small piece of the brown substance and stuck it in her mouth. She offered some to Carol who declined it and then To Beth who accepted it and got a spoonful as well. Kayla looked up towards where Daryl and her Brother, her Half-Brother/Cousin was to be more accurate, were plucking the feathers off what looked to be an Owl.

Her attention was drawn to where Carl was now sitting with the Can in his lap as he opened it. Carl opened the can and the scent of Dog food entered the air. Rick walked over with heavy steps and toke it from Carl's grasp. He lifted the can to his eye level and glared at it before throwing it at the old and worn fireplace in the front of the room. Everyone stopped and looked at him. T-dog shook his head at the Once Sheriff and turned to look out the window, Cursing under his breath and pointing towards where a group of them were heading to them.

"Their coming." He said and everyone quickly stood up, Kayla taking a little longer but grabbing her Bag and walking out. Gabriel stood behind her as they made their way outside the back door and headed to the cars. Daryl climbed onto his motorcycle and waited till he was sure Kayla had climbed into the passenger seat of the Ford Truck her brother had found at an Auto shop 3 months earlier, before setting off down the road. Gabriel started the engine and waited till Beth and Carol boarded the car before driving off after Daryl as well. Everyone else got into their car's and followed suit after them.

"Do you want some?" Kayla asked, looking directly at Gabriel as she showed him the jar.

"No you eat it, you need some fat on you." He responded looking at his sister who in fact had gotten much skinnier as her pregnancy progressed, especially know that she was in the final stage and ready to give birth.

"Or you could just say 'Kayla do you not remember I despise Peanut butter?' and then I would answer 'I know big brother that is why I found you this apple, now shut up and shove it down your throat or I will do it for you', Right Gabriel?" She said showing him the apple.

He rolled his eyes as Carol snorted in the back seat and Beth let out an airy laugh. He plucked the Apple out of her hand and toke a bite of it before passing it back to the girls who each also toke a bite. Kayla watched them and figured out that Beth was the hungriest. She toke back the apple and bit of a chunk of it before opening the jar of Peanut Butter and dipping it inside and handing it to the Girl who blinked at her.

"Your starving I Can tell." She blushed and toke it. Kayla looked back towards the front before letting out a whimper holding the left side of her belly. "You okay?" Gabriel asked quickly looking over.

"Yeah, Fine just the little ass kicker kicking at his Mom." She said using the nickname Daryl had put on the baby. Carol sat forward and looked at her.

"Can I feel?" She said her eyes sparkling.

"Of Course." She said lifting her Sweater and putting the older woman's hand on round and swollen abdomen.

She waited a few second before wincing again as she felt it kick or punch she wasn't sure, but she knew that Carol had felt it as she let out a squeal. Gabriel looked over and looked away quickly. Kayla sighed and reached out for his hand and placing it on the lower part right below Carol's hand as it hit again. Gabriel smiled and rubbed the spot,

"Relax little one." He said before putting the hand back on the steering wheel.

Carol also removed her hand and was given the remainder of the apple also the Peanut butter. Nadia Kayla Dixon looked over at her Brother who was staring at the road. Gabriel had never forgiven himself for what he had told her about getting rid of the baby.

But he had already made up for it though. The bag that she carried around was actually filled with stuff for her and the Baby. She still had a bottle of vitamins for pregnant woman, a couple of warm blankets for when the baby arrived and her Photo album with the Camera and Sharpies still in there. She reached over and grabbed the bag opening it and taking out the Album with a Black Sharpie before opening it to the first page which always made her smile. When they had arrived at a local Gas station the day after escaping from the barn, she had taken out the Camera and taken a picture of her and Daryl sitting down on the counter her between his legs, which had been taken By Carol but when she had opened the Album to put the first picture inside she had found two that had made her bawl like a little baby and till this day still made her get slightly teary eyed.

The first one was a picture she had gotten from the jeep when they had gone to fetch Merle, Daryl's brother who wasn't there. The same day Beast, her loyal dog and companion had died from being bitten by a bunch of walker's who had entered the building they had left her in so she wouldn't get hurt. That picture was an old one before the infection had even occurred. It was of when they had given her Beast. He was still a Pup, about eight months at the time and she was kneeling her arm swung over the dog's neck hugging him, while her Brother was crouched over on the other side of Beast smiling widely at the camera. In the background of the picture looking lovingly at her children was their mother while her father was looking at her only. Underneath that in printing which belonged to Dale was written, Your Mom, Her dog Beast, Your Uncle Gabe, Your Grandma Gretchen, and Grandpa Hector.

The picture next to that one was of Dale he was sitting on a log and smiling at the camera his usual sun hat perched on his head and his loyal rifle slung over his shoulder. That one was written on also in his printing, your great Uncle Dale hope I meet you little one, and underneath that she had written, Best man in the whole world a second dad to your Mommy.

The next page was where she had put the photo of her and Daryl writing first month. The next after that were of her increasing the number of months and some pictures of the group including one that was of her fast asleep on Daryl's Chest and him with his mouth open. Another was of Carl with his hand on her belly and concentrating really hard saying he could make the baby move which he didn't but he wasn't discouraged.

There was even one of Maggie and Glenn kissing her belly when she was 5 months. The one that always made her laugh was one of T-dog kneeling down with his face close to her belly at 7 months making a funny face. But the back story was even funnier after the picture He got a good kick to his cheek. She continued to look through the pictures until she reached the last one which was of her at her 9 month mark Daryl had his arms around her waist his hands on her abdomen and both of them looking towards the sunset the glow casting an orangey glow onto the both of them.

Beth seemed to be the best at catching those little moments that were the most beautiful moments. She reached into her bag and pulled out the latest picture which was of Lori feeding her a spoonful of Chocolate pudding that she made a face of pure heavenly satisfaction and her laughing. She put it into the next slot and wrote on the bottom, Your Aunt Lori fueling your chocolate craving. She closed the Album and realized that she still had about 20 more pages to go and each page could hold two pictures three if she made them fit.

"Their stopping." She heard her brother say as she sat up putting the album back into her bag and taking the peanut butter from the girls sticking it in the bag as well.

"Are you going to want to get off?" He asked as he put the truck in Park which she replied with a headshake.

No.

He nodded and got out. Everyone got off as Kayla opened the door and putting her foot up on the dashboard. Beth smiled and walked to the side of the Truck holding the Axe firmly in her hands. Maggie toke out a map from her pack and laid it out onto the Front part of the car.

"We got no place left to go."

"When this herd meets up with this one we'll get cut off, we'll never make it south." Maggie said pointing at a trail that was outlined in red.

"What you say there'd be 150 head?" Daryl said looking at Glenn,

"Yeah but that was just last week it could've doubled from then."

"This river could've delayed them, if we move fast we might have a shot to tear right through them." Said Hershel pointing at a Blue line.

"Yeah but if this group meets up with that one they might spill out this way." T-dog said.

"So we're blocked." Maggie said running a hand through her hair and fixing her tank.

"Only thing to do is double back twenty seven swing port green roll." Rick said,

"Yeah we picked through that it looked like the whole winter we went in circles."

"Yeah I know, I know, at noon we'll push west we haven't gone through their. We need somewhere to stay a few weeks." His eyes landing on Daryl who was looking at Kayla. "Alright is it cool if we go to the lake get some water, we'll boil it later."

"Yeah knock yourself out." Rick said heading over to Carl. Hershel looked over at Daryl, "She can't take much more of this moving."

Daryl rubbed his face. "What am I supposed to do H? I can't let her give birth here. Running around in circles, like a rabbit running around in circles inside a cage filled with hungry wolves. I don't want her to give birth on the run."

Hershel patted the man's shoulder. "Do you see a way around it?"

Daryl watched as the older man walked off before grabbing his Bow,

"Yo Rick, while the other's wash there panties, Lets' go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot." Daryl said as they walked towards the woods.

His eyes landed on his Wife's as she talked to Lori. "How you holding up?" Asked Rick looking over at the Younger man.

"Just worried, wondering where my kid's going to be born."

"We'll find a place man, don't you worry about that. A place that Kayla can take as long as she wants to give Birth."

Daryl nodded as he walked down the railroad tracks checking to see any sign of a critter. "Daryl look." Rick said pointing towards a huge building with a gate surrounding it.

"A prison?"

"It has to have at least three fences two on the outside and let's say the walker's do somehow get in we'll have people in the watch towers and they'll let us know that they've intruded."

Daryl looked at the Prison his eyes grazing over it. It was sturdy, nothing seemed to be missing and The Geek's looked to be stuck in their pretty good since they were just standing there looking like little toys that you could reach out and move.

"The question is though do you think we can clear it."

'We don't have to clear all of it out, All prisons have Blocks in it right?" Daryl nodded.

"Well we take one block and clear it out, all the blocks are usually spread out away from each other and as extra protection the cells can work as a blockage."

Rick said looking over at the man who nodded. Kayla would have their child safely and know that she would be secure. His son or daughter would be safe inside the heavy and well-built walls.

"The prison it is then." He said before the both of them turned and began to head back to the group, to tell them about their findings.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(Okay so here's the first chapter everyone! Review if you guys like it!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Prison had looked huge from a distance but when you were up close to it, it was humongous. Rick was by the gate using a wire cutter to cut the fence.

"Watch the Back." He said over his shoulder.

"Got it." Lori yelled back her pistol pointing at some of the walker's that were nearing but where about a couple of feet off. Kayla's eyes turned to her left as she saw Glenn pierced a Walker in the chest, Maggie coming up behind him and driving down her axe into its skull the body falling limp onto the ground. Rick pulled the sides away Daryl grabbing the other side as everyone slipped inside. Kayla went over and turned to the side a hand protectively going to her belly as Daryl pulled the gate, trying to make it wider. Kayla stood and looked around biting her lip as she could clearly see at least 2 dozen geeks just inside the grassy area of the Prison, trying hard not to think of how many there were inside the prison. Daryl and Glenn closed up the opening before they all made their way to the main gate.

"We can take out these walkers, we can shut the gate."

"How do we shut the gate?" Asked Hershel.

"I can make it. I'm the fastest." Glenn said contemplating his route.

"No that's suicide." Maggie said looking at the Asian man.

"No, You, Maggie, and Beth take the perimeter over there and try to get the attention of as many as you can, Po them through the fence, Daryl you take the tower over by the left side, Carol you go with him you've gotten pretty good at shooting just take your time we don't have ammo to waste. Hershel, You and Carl take this tower and Gabriel your coming with me to run for the gate. Lori, Kayla you stay right here at the main gate and if you can try to draw them to you."

The two girls who were left nodded. Gabriel put the silencer on his gun before going over to where Rick was and getting ready cracking his neck. Rick looked at Lori and nodded, she opened the gate and they ran out. Lori closed the gate and Kayla began to shake the gate. Everyone began to yell trying to draw them near to the gate and away from the two men who were now shooting at the Walker's. Gabriel shot at a Walker which was right in front of Rick and turned quickly as walker went do a few inches away from him an Arrow popping out of its head. He looked at the Tower and Nodded in the direction of Daryl before shooting the walker by the gate, Rick closing it and putting the locks on each side of the gates. He turned whistling to the other male who turned shooting two more before going into the tower.

Closing the door behind them and into the safe building. Daryl put an arrow into his Bow and yelled, "Lets light it up!" Everyone brought out their guns and began to fire at the Walker's. In a few minutes all of them where on the ground, Lori turned and smiled at the younger girl fixing the sweatshirt as Kayla opened the gate.

"That was fantastic!" Yelled Carol looking pumped and adrenalized.

"Even better than Fantastic." Daryl said. Carol passed by and smiled at Kayla,

"How you feeling?"

"Better know that I know we have somewhere to stay." Daryl wrapped his arm around the nape of her neck and kissed her forehead before entering the Prison. She waited for everyone to go inside, the last being Hershel who helped her close it.

"How are you doing?" He said quietly.

"I'm fine." She whispered back looking ahead at the group smiling as T-dog let out a howl along with Carl.

"Have you been having any recent pain?"

"The baby's been kicking a lot."

"You haven't dilated yet?"

"I don't think so not since you checked me at the other house."

"You were opened a centimeter when we were there and that was 4 days ago, if you're more than 10 we are going to have to have this baby. It's not only dangerous for you, but also for the child. I'm still saying we should tell Daryl-"

"He's already stressed as it is when we get inside the Prison we'll tell him for now though. I just really want to let this stay between you and me okay." "Okay." He said shrugging.

"H-Hershel?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we're all infected?" She said looking at her nails.

"Yeah-" He stopped knowing what she was talking about. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Don't think that, you and the baby will both make it safe and sound. Got it?"

"Yeah you're right, as Carol says have Faith."

"Sometimes I just think Carol says it to remind her own damn self that she needs to have Faith." Kayla laughed slightly as they walked over to where everyone was now gathering around in a circle. Dropping their stuff onto the floor and laying down. The men were scattered around gathering the dead corpses and piling them as far away as possible which was actually a few yards away from the tipped over truck that was in front of the main gate. Kayla tossed the pack she carried on to the ground and tried to lower herself, Maggie coming over and grabbing her hand as she helped her Best friend and almost sister sit down. When she finally did she sighed and laid a hand onto her belly sighing.

"You sure you don't have twin's in their?" Carol joked receiving a glare.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not but thank you Carol for being so optimistic." Carol laughed as Beth lay down next to her in the grass watching the sun set.

"This is a safe place to have the baby you know, it's secure."

"Speaking of Baby names!" Yelled Maggie.

"We weren't even talking about-" Said Beth getting cut off by a glare thrown at her.

"Any ideas for a boy-"

"Maggie if you tell me to call him Garyl because you want him to be named like Glenn but also Daryl I will choose another set of godparents. Just because I told you that you would be his God mother doesn't mean I can take it away." The woman pouted but nodded,

"No seriously you already know the name if it's a girl, Abigail Claire Dixon but what about a little boy?"

"I don't know, me and Daryl both think it'll be a girl. But if it's not that I want him to have a strong name."

"How about David?" Said Beth.

"David Dixon?" She shook her head.

"Angel?" Said Carl looking up at Kayla.

"Angel Dixon? That sounds weird." She said smiling.

"Picky." Grumbled Lori.

"Hey he's go have that name for all his life."

"Fuck it we're going to call him Daryl." Said Maggie making everyone in the circle laugh.

They continued to just talk and share stories until the sun went down.

"Why don't you sing anymore?" Hershel asked looking over at the youngest female in the group. Beth looked up looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-What?" She said.

"The song parting glass." Beth shook her head blushing,

"No one want to hear, Daddy."

"Why not?" Glenn said his face encouraging the second youngest in the group she toke a deep breath,

" Of all the money, air I had I spend it in good company. And all the harm that I've ever done. At last it was tonight but me. And all I've done for one tough wish, to a memory now I don't recall. So failed to me, the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all." She stopped to take a breath and Maggie smiled joining in as well.

"On all the comrades and the air I had were sorry for the going away. And to all the sweet rafts and all the air I had, to wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls onto my lap, that I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, goodnight and joy be with you all, Goodnight and joy be with you all." They finished giving each other smiles.

"Beautiful." Hershel said as Kayla smiled to.

"Think even the Baby fell asleep." She said leaning back on the heels of her hand.

"Better alternate, I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow." Glenn furrowed his brow,

"What do you mean?" He said looking at Rick.

"Look I know we're all exhausted this was a great win, but we got to push a little more. Most of the walkers were dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this fell pretty early. Also means the supplies could still be intact. They could have an Infirmary, Cafeteria-"

"An Armory?"

"Might be outside of the prison but not too far away."

"We'd run out of ammo before we even make a dent." Hershel said looking at Rick.

"That's why we have to go in there, Hand to hand. Watching each other's back, especially after all we've been through we could handle it, I know we could. These assholes don't have a chance."

He said looking over at the Undead Creatures who were walking. Kayla nodded and rubbed her belly. Daryl came over from his watch and sat down next to her pulling her in between his legs and letting her lean back. She sighed contently and closed her eyes as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You're exhausted why don't you take a break?"

"I haven't even done anything." She mumbled sleepily

"You're caring for yourself and another person while running around. You do deserve a rest." She smiled gently as she curled more into him trying to get warm in the cool breeze. Everyone looked warmly at the sight in front of them. The sign that love and Hope could prosper on even though the world was crumbling around them. Maggie leaned against Glenn who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. Watching the fire as it crackled and heated the group.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Do you see them?" Asked Kayla nervously looking at were the group that consisted of Maggie, Glenn, T, Rick, and Daryl had entered into the prison.

"No they haven't come out."

"Dont worry Kayla they'll be safe." Said Gabriel as he squeezed his sister's hand. The younger girl nodded still looking into the once infested Prison lot that had been emptied of all undead creatures, their bodies strewn over the lot.

"Look here they come." Said Carl pressing himself against the old looking fence as Glenn came out opened it and letting them inside. "Did you guys clear the prison?" Hershel asked.

"We cleared one of the blocks but that was it tomorrow we'll go, though." The group nodded and began to make their way through the door entering darkness. Glenn toke out a flashlight from his back pack and pointed it towards the wall were a chalk written arrow led them into another room that was larger and had a shed or cage. T-dog was next to a cell gate checking it over to see if it would open anyway without using the keys.

They entered the block and looked around. Kayla had never believed her brother when he had told her jail looked this way but know all she could do was look over at the other male and raise an eyebrow.

"I told you." He said smirking at his little sister who shook her head.

"We're sleeping in the cells?"

"Yeah we can close them if anything happens, Daryl found a set of keys on a warden and they open all the cells.

"I'm not sleeping in no cage." Said Daryl yanking out his mattress out into the perch and setting it. Kayla walked up the steps Carol behind her as they stepped onto the second floor.

"Where are you going to stay?" He asked looking at her. "Probably in this one." She said choosing the second one. Daryl nodded and moved the mattress closer to that one and laid down putting his poncho on one side of it while he dropped his bow and arrow. He lay down and stretched out his back cracking. She smiled and walked into the cell looking around.

"Home sweet home right?" She said sitting down on the bottom bunk. It was clean but not how she wished it was. "Home sweet home." Carol said dropping her stuff in the same cell and sitting next to her.

They both sighed at the same time and Kayla lay down on her back turning to the side and closed her eyes. The mattress felt like heaven to all those nights of sleeping on the floor and before she knew it she had fallen into a deep slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

(OKAY! This is the second Chapter! This is a warning that this episode and the next are happening early in the story for one reason and one reason only. I'm following the storyline and Hershel losing his leg put a downer on my ideas so hope you liked this chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla awoke with a start later on that day. She looked at the bunk on top of her hearing the slight snoring of Carol. 'Why did I wake up?' She asked herself as she sat up. Her movement froze as she felt a weird cold feeling in the bottom half of her body. She shakily moved the blanket from her legs and her breathing began to become erratic, panic rising I her as she saw the water stains on the bed.

"Carol." She said in a whisper before her voice rose a slight bit higher.

"Carol." The older woman stirred.

"What?" She said rubbing her eyelids as she peeked over the top bunk the sleep still visible in her eyes. "I need you to go get Hershel." She said as calmly as she could manage. Carol stared at her for a moment before looking down and seeing a darkened spot. Carol snapped out of her sleepy trance and jumped off the bed running out of the cell. Kayla began to breath evenly not feeling any pain yet just an uncomfortable pressure in her mid-section. A few seconds later but what to Kayla seemed like hours Hershel came into the cell and looked at the Girl.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I woke up and now there's a puddle of water."

"Are you in any pain?" "No I just feel something pressing against the bottom half of my body."

"Like if you have to poo?" He said.

"Yeah exactly like that."

"You're going into Labor. Carol go and get me my medical bag from my room and go get Daryl. Im gonna need him in here." Carol ran out again this time almost bumping into Maggie who had been woken up by the ruckus and walked inside.

"Maggie, Im gonna need you to go and find me a lot of towels." Maggie nodded and walked out as well.

"Im back with your bag." Carol said, "What's going on?" Daryl said kneeling next to his wife.

"She's giving birth." He said grabbing a towel and putting it over her legs before putting one under her. "Alright Carol I need you to close the cell door, don't need anyone else coming in here."

Hershel said as he reached looked at Kayla.

"Now Honey I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can okay, It's going to hurt but your fully dilated. Your ready." She nodded wrapping her hand tightly around Daryl's as she looked at Hershel.

"Okay ready, One, Two, Push." She pushed as hard as she could her eyes shutting tightly and squeezing Daryl's hand feeling something move inside her and a stinging pain going up her Back causing her to let out a choked sound from her throat as she continued. "Okay stop nd take a couple of deep breathes okay?" She nodded breathing deeply as she Daryl looked at her grabbing a towel from the side and picking it up handing it to Hershel who nodded, thanking him and placing it underneath her Vaginal area.

"You ready?" She nodded.

"Okay, Ready, One two-" She pushed and let out a cry as she felt the searing hot pain grow larger and larger.

"We can see the top of its head, don't push it back in keep on going!" Yelled Maggie as she removed a Bloody towel.

"It Hurts." She whimpered tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I know take deep breathes again. Just don't push in." She gasped, the air just wasn't entering her lungs, it was a mix of desperation and pain all mixed together as she groaned.

"One, Two, Three. Push Kayla." Said Hershel. Kayla yelled out digging her nails into Daryl's hand who didn't even flinch just looked at Kayla's face as she continued to push. Hershel could easily see the head know sliding through the walls.

"Come on Kayla, Come on Girl!" Kayla could feel the urge to push growing weaker and weaker as she pushed. "Just one final one and the baby's out." Kayla looked at Hershel once more before pushing her scream bouncing off the walls as it was followed by a more fragile cry. The cry of life that brought tears to her eyes as she looked at Daryl his Sapphire eyes tinged with red.

"It's a Strong Boy." Hershel said as he wiped away the blood from the baby's body. His cries were Healthy, Hershel grabbed his knife which at some point he had disinfected it with Alcohol and gave it to Daryl who cut it. But the labor wasn't over. Kayla felt something else moving and let out a blood chilling scream as she clawed at the Bed. Tears springing to her eyes as she felt something else making its way through. "Dad she's having another one." Maggie said quickly taking the first born.

"Kayla, keep pushing- Kayla! You need to stop pushing!" Said Hershel. Kayla looked at him her eyes a dark red as her face was red a swell sweat gleaming form the skin.

"Carol take the baby to My room, Kayla's bag is over their. Maggie I need you to kneel beside me. Daryl your going to have to step out of the cell."

"What? No!"

"Daryl! Just do it!" Daryl looked at Kayla and stood up. He looked back once before walking out. "Kayla the babies umbilical cord is wrapped tightly around it's neck we are going to have to push gently and cut it. But I don't have the necessary tools but there is a chance I can do it." She looked at him and let a tear slip down her cheek.

"S-Save my baby." She said.

"Okay Maggie hold her legs. Kayla when I tell you to push you push when I tell you to stop you stop. Push." She pushed Hershel could see the next babies head could see it was much smaller than its other sibling. But worse of all than it being smaller was that it's face was purplish. He looked at Kayla and could not risk it he waited for the right moment before slipping the knife against the umbilical cord cutting through the two wraps. Kayla pushed and the baby came out not crying. He passed her to Maggie who toke her and looked down at the baby who was so tiny. Hershel began to work on Kayla not wanting her to pass out from lack of blood.

"Hershel. My baby, My baby's not crying Hershel." Tears were escaping Kayla's eyes.

Maggie was rubbing the babies chest trying to make it cry but it was just frozen. She turned it over and rubbed its back not sensing anything. "Dad." She said. "Pat it's back sweetheart. Rub her down with a blanket."

Maggie sat on one of the cell toilets and grabbed one of the other towels and wrapped her in it rubbing the fabric against her skin. Kayla watched her hope fading but rekindling as a second cry pierced the air, not as strong but as beautiful. Hershel laughed a relieved laugh as he leaned back.

"Kayla, Congratulations you're the mother of twins." At that moment Carol came back in with the bag and kneeled down on the floor opening the pack and beginning to take things out for them. Hershel had to stitch some parts to stop the bleeding and when he was done he stood up.

He had already cleaned up everything and was forced to make Kayla stand up for a while which he knew she didn't feel since she kept smiling at any noise her two newborns made. When she finally laid back down she had a new pillow to sit upright on and was handed her two new babies changed into warm one pieces and had everything on. Hershel wiped at his hands and opened the cell door. Seeing everyone standing their looking as white as paper.

Daryl biting at his nails and looking up quickly as Hershel walked out.

"How is my Son? What happened to Kayla-"

Hershel put a hand over Daryl's shoulder. "Daryl, You're a father of twins, a son and Daughter. Go see your new pride and joys."

Was all Hershel said as Lori and the rest of the group cheered. Daryl walked inside the cell and saw Maggie smile at him patting him on the back,

" good luck with Diapers." She said jokingly before walking out. Daryl kneeled in front of the bed. Kayla smiled at him tired and exhausted. But still looking beautiful.

"Twins." She said said looking down at the two babies. Daryl smiled at them. They both were beautiful. Their son had chiseled features with a small and tiny nose his eyes were open already and they were a deep shade of Green, darker than his mother's, his skin was a slight tan like his uncle's and his hair was a dark shade of Blonde like his dad's. Their daughter though was so different, so delicate. She was smaller than her brother, an inch or two smaller than him. Her face was smooth and delicate, Fragile almost pixie like. Her eyes were almond shaped and her skin tone was a light crème almost pale. Her hair was Blonde, just blonde like the sun's rays. Her eyes though where what got Daryl to just gape at the beauty of her. Her eyes were baby blue, the color of the most clear lake in the world. Like the color of the sky with no clouds.

"They are so beautiful." He said kissing her forehead.

"We only have one problem." She said looking at him.

"What?"

"They're nameless."

"Our little girl is going to be called what you wanted, Abigail Claire Dixon."

"But what about our son?" He stayed quiet and looked at the little boy.

"He's the complete opposite of his sister, she's delicate and cute, fragile he has the strong look to him, but also your caring eyes. The eyes that say a thousand things. How about you and me do something?"

"What?"

"I'll choose his middle name and you his first name."

"Okay what do you want as his middle name?" "Merle." She looked at him and nodded.

"A strong name… Something that proves he can be the Victorious over this world… The Victor of this apocalypse." She said.

"Victor Merle Dixon." Daryl looked at her and smiled. "Abigail Claire Dixon and Victor Merle Dixon." He said looking at them.

Kayla smiled and leaned over kissing her Husband s he kissed her back before kissing both of their small little heads, feeling complete

(SURPRISE! Der god do you know how hard it is to right Birthing scenes? Well review!)


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange having two little babies around. But not in a bad way, it actually brought the group closer.

Rick and Lori had finally calmed down and had spoken about some issues in their marriage, mostly about her being unfaithful. T-Dog and Gabriel had taken up the duty of teaching Carol how to shoot but only for a little while before the uncle of the twins would go back inside to see them. Daryl had stayed for the first week of their births next to Kayla, helping her carry Victor who was the more active one while his sister mostly slept all day only waking up if she had a dirty diaper or wanted to eat. Maggie had completely fallen in love with them and had nicknamed lovingly, Thing one and Thing two. The only one who seemed to be worrying a lot was Carol who had become like Kayla's mother making sure she didn't need anything, especially since Hershel had put her on bed rest. The only thing making it bearable was the fact that Beth had become her Cell mate and never minded waking up in the night and to help her with the kids.

She was currently sitting on the bed her legs crisscross and in her arms little Claire who had her eyes open staring at her mother.

"Hello, Beautiful." She said gently sliding her thin finger down the baby's soft cheek.

"Your two weeks old already." She said as the little girl lifted her tiny arms into the air a yawn escaping her lips and her eyes watering and looking heavy.

"You're a sleeper aren't ya? Your brother probably didn't let you sleep inside of me huh?"

"He is a real active baby." Said Glenn coming in Maggie behind him as he held Victor, who was currently playing with one of Glenn's fingers.

"Yeah he is, reminds me of someone." She said looking away from Glenn.

"Hah funny."

"Just saying Mr. I'm the fastest of the whole group." Glenn rolled his eyes,

"Glenn! Maggie! We need you down here!" Yelled Rick from the bottom floor.

Glenn put the small little boy on the bed and smiled at Kayla before walking out; Maggie winked at Kayla before walking out as well behind her boyfriend. Beth walked in and kneeled in front of the bed.

"Where are they going?"

"Rick wants to go investigate the prison, since the Twins were born he's been putting it off and since your breastfeeding them. He thinks it'd be better to look for the cafeteria and find you some food that's good for you and for the babies."

"Who's going?"

"Maggie, Hershel, T-dog, Rick, Gabriel, and… Daryl." She said seeing Kayla's eyes opening slightly as she stood gently making sure not to move to fast since she wasn't ready. "Kayla-"

"I'm just going to look over the ledge okay." She said holding her daughter firmly who had at some point drifted back into sleep.

She walked out of the cell and looked over the railing seeing the group downstairs. Carl standing next to his dead before nodding his head and dropping a helmet and taking a pair of keys. Her eyes scanned the heads before falling on Daryl's. He looked up and saw her carrying a pink blanket. He had always lived for that moment, always did everything without thinking, for the best.

But that had all changed first when Kayla had become his wife he had begun to protect her willing to give up his life for her. But now he had to be more careful, he couldn't just be a daredevil like he always was he had a Wife and two infants that needed him at home. A family that needed his protection, a family that actually cared and loved him. Not a family he had before that only abused him but actually cared for him. A daughter that needed her dad to have a fatherly figure and protect her, and a son who needed an example of what a true man was.

"Be safe." She said. Everyone looking up at her, "I'll take care of him." Gabriel said.

"You can't even take care of yourself." She said smiling back at her brother.

"How mean." He said showing her one of his cocky grins.

"Take care of Abby and Vic."

"Always." She responded before turning and walking slowly back into the cell. Daryl watching where she had once stood a few more seconds before turning his attention back onto the task at hand.

"Alright you guys know the drill, stick close, watch out for the people in front and behind you. Nobody gets left behind. Let's move out, Carl when we walk out you close the gate."

"Yeah Dad." He said as they walked out, Daryl giving one more look towards the above floor.

They made their way towards one of the halls and headed out the other way. Rick leading the way with Daryl behind him and Gabriel behind him. Rick made his way down one of the halls and stopped turning on his flashlight as did everyone else.

"You guys ready?"

They all nodded and began to make their way forward. Thee ground was wet and in the corner of the dark hallway you could easily see a Pipe that was broken and tipped over spilling drops off water, next to it a couple of dead walker's. Daryl walked over them but not being too cautious pointing his bow at them before walking over them. The deeper they went into the halls the more bodies they found littering the way. Glenn had been tagging arrows showing the way back to the Block and right now was no different as he toke out the white spray paint, gave the can a few shakes before drawing it onto the wall. He looked at it before sticking it back into the back pocket of his jeans and returning his pistol to its place in his hands. Maggie hadn't been paying attention since she had a fear of the dark since she was a little girl so when she turned to check up on Glenn she bumped into him and let out a scared yelp making everyone turn and point their weapons at them,

"its fine." Glenn whispered placing a hand onto her shoulder as everyone turned again looking towards where they needed to go.

"Left or Right?" Daryl said looking at both sides.

"Left." Rick said as they moved forward. Rick stopping abruptly,

"Shit go back. Go back." He whispered loudly as they began to retreat. Daryl running backwards as they returned through the halls they passed.

"Shit they toke up the other path go that way!" Yelled Glenn as they ran past another horde. Glenn and Maggie where in front but they also stopped when a bunch of them came out.

"Turn!" They yelled as Glenn pulled Maggie Rick turning and running with the others. Daryl continued running opening a pair of double door and waiting for everyone to get inside before with the help of Gabriel slamming them shut.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Asked Rick looking among them.

"We have to go back and get them?" 'Which way though?" Daryl said standing up momentarily before crouching back down as they were still passing. They stayed quiet and T-dog looked over at Rick,

"I don't hear them anymore." They stood and opened the door Daryl turning around making sure the coast was clear before throwing up a sign indicating that they could pass.

They made their way through the halls looking in everyone.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Called Hershel looking around before continuing walking behind them.

"Dad?" It sounded like a whisper but Hershel heard it. He stopped and turned Gabriel stopping as well a few feet in front of him.

"Hershel." He hissed turning and seeing Daryl looking at him. Gabriel turned and walked towards the direction that Hershel had walked in the minute though he turned Hershel let out a yell. Gabriel aimed at the walker and shot at it just as it ripped a piece of meat of his leg.

"DAD!" Yelled Maggie as she ran towards him Glenn not far behind. Gabriel kneeled before him and looked at his leg cursing as he looked over at Rick who ran his hands angrily in his hair. Gabriel looked over at Maggie and the only thing he could see was Kayla when she had seen Daryl after coming back from the creek. The sound of footsteps and groans,

"Damn help me pick him up T we have to get him out of the hall. Now."

Daryl nodded and walked forward letting them pass before striking a bow to a walker's head and running after them.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Carol?"

Kayla said from her spot on the bed where the two babies lay in between both of the females. Victor stubbornly trying to steal his sister's pacifier from her mouth.

"Yeah?" Carol said watching intently the babies.

"Do you think Merle is still alive?" Carol stopped and looked at Kayla.

"What?"

"Merle do you think he's alive? Daryl has been talking about him a lot recently and well he still seems hopeful that his brother is out there." Carol looked at Kayla.

"I don't know… Merle is the meanest and most stubborn man I knew, I thought Daryl was the same way but as we can see he isn't. In all honesty I think there is a chance that he might be."

"Do you think my dad is to?" Carol looked at the younger girl who stood up stretching slowly after changing into a Pair of Loose Cargo short, a Black Sleeveless T-shirt that belonged to Daryl and her sneakers.

"Kayla I can't tell you if he is or he isn't were not certain. But if they are I'm pretty sure they're doing just fine."

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Yelled what sounded like Rick and Kayla stood with Carol behind her.

"Beth watch the babies okay?" They said as they walked out. Onto the ledge and seeing that Rick, T-dog, Glenn, and Maggie dragged in a cart with an Unconscious Hershel on it. Carol toke action as she ran down the steps and Kayla walked slower, going down the steps and walked inside the Cell.

"Kayla go check up on Gabriel and Daryl make sure they're not doing anything stupid." Rick said pressing a towel against the stump that was now Hershel's leg. "Okay."

She said as she walked towards the main gate seeing Carl standing there.

"What you got in their? How many?"

"That's none of your concern." Growled Daryl aiming his bow at the five prisoners.

"Block C, Cell four that's mine Gringo." Kayla walked through the door, Gabriel turning.

"Kayla get back inside." He growled before aiming his gun back at the Men. Daryl turned and looked at her.

"Who's the Gringa?" Said one of the men who had Black curly hair and a cruel face.

"This Gringa has a name Pendejo(Dumbass.)" She said her fiery temper and protection of her babies taking effect. The man's eyes widened before he smirked a shark like smile.

"Oh una Mexicana, a Latina." Daryl snarled and stood in front of her.

"What? Let the girl talk."

"The girl is my Wife." He barked back his eyes becoming dangerous, even the other prisoner's stepping back.

"Your wife? You married a Gringo, why not marry someone from your own race?" Kayla smirked at him,

"From my own race? What difference does it make?" She said lifting her chin in defiance.

"We're more manly stronger. I can actually protect you." He said looking at her and winking. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"He's more of a man like you, from what I can see you haven't stepped outside have you?"

"No we haven't but he ain't no man. Has he proven himself yet?" He said his eyes showing what he meant behind his words.

Daryl pulled Kayla to him gently and looked down at her.

"I have proven myself, haven't I?" She blushed and kissed him before stepping back,

"I'm going to go check on the twins."

"Twins?" Said one of the prisoners who had Blonde hair.

"Yeah she's the mother of my new born babies now why don't you do me a favor and get the fuck out before me and her brother blast your brains out." Daryl said Gabriel smirking and looking at them.

"It's your lucky day fellas, you've been pardoned by the state of Georgia your free to go."

"I don't know maybe I don't want to-"

"Dude let's go they have kids and the guys leg is messed up. Plus we're free to go."

"Yeah you guys are." Gabriel said again.

"Hey we ain't leaving!" He said again pulling a gun out of his waistband.

"You aint coming in here either." T-dog said coming out as did Kayla pulling out a pistol out as well.

"Look how about we help you clear out a block and you guys leave."

"Depends." He said looking at what looked to be the leader, Rick.

"We need some guns." "No Guns." Daryl said.

"We'll help you clear it out, and you give us half of the food supplies inside the cafeteria."

"We need weapons." "We got weapons just depends on if you guys accept the offer." Rick said sticking his hand out everyone on edge.

The Mexican man stepped forward sticking his hand out and shaking the hand of Rick but Kayla didn't believe him. He had the same look Shane had on his face and when she turned to see Daryl, Neither did he.

(Okay ya'll poof their it is! Anyway ya'll now the drill Review!)


	5. Chapter 5

The water was boiling, little bubbles coming out of the pot. Kayla stood from her spot in the middle of the shower room, which she had found a couple of hours ago and walked over to one of the shower head opening it and putting the bucket under as a small stream of water came out. She closed it when half of the bucket was filled before leaning over the pot and putting some of the cool water in it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lori as she came inside looking around.

"I'm going to shower the twins. They're really uncomfortable since they haven't showered and well, I found this so I'm going to heat up some water and put it in this cooler," She pointed at a red cooler, "Then I'm going to put the cold water inside and put the twins in there."

"Oh… Can I help?"

"Yeah sure I'm going to go get them right now." She grabbed the pot with a bucket and blew out the small fire underneath it before putting it inside the cooler which had the top removed. IT filled up about a little less than half the cooler and when she added the cool it filled up. She let her hand touch the water and was happy with the temperature. Kayla and Lori both made their way out to the cells and climbed up the stairs to the room. When Kayla entered she saw Daryl holding Claire a look of warmth on his face.

"Babe I'm going to go shower the babies." She said picking up Victor who was playing with his hands and biting them with his toothless mouth.

"I'll help you." He said.

Kayla turned to see Lori who was talking to Rick and looked back at the younger girl nodding and disappearing. Kayla furrowed her brows not understanding what was going on but after grabbing the small pack that Gabriel had found in one of the cells and she had readied with all the things she picked up Victor and walked out Daryl right behind her. Carl looked up and smiled before moving aside as did Beth.

"If anyone asks tell them we went to shower the babies."

"Oh Okay do you want me to clean the cell?"

"You don't have to-"She started but got cut off by Beth's smile.

"Okay if you want."

"Come on Carl." Said Beth while Carl followed after her like a love struck puppy.

Kayla continued to go down the steps before heading through the back of the cell block and entering the shower area. "When did you find this?" He said as he walked over to where she was kneeling down on the floor beginning to remove the oldest clothes. He leaned down as well and the little girl whimpered,

"Sorry honey." He said before unbuttoning the one piece and removing it, stopping his movement as he saw her shoulder and then looking to Victor who had the same thing.

"They have the birthmark."

"What?" Kayla said turning to see Daryl.

"A birthmark. It's this mark that Merle and I have, it looked like a deformed Heart." He said moving his shirt off his shoulder and showing her the mark that stuck out from his slightly pale skin.

"The twins have it… Well at least you know they're yours." Daryl looked at her and shook his head.

"Hilarious."

"I try." Daryl's smile faded as he looked at her before picking up the smaller girl.

She toke out two towels, two diapers, two pairs of socks, and pairs of clothing. She handed him the pink towel and she kept the blue one. She dipped in first Victor and laughed as his eyes widened, his emerald green eyes looking at the water before he let out a happy gurgle and patted the water. She laughed as did Daryl before he put his sister on the side closer to him dipping her in slowly. The little girls blue eyes stared at the liquid before she moved her little toes and moved her hand. She watched almost as if she were older than she was, her hand lifting the water and her eyes following it before she smiled and looked at her brother. The other little boy looked to her and let out a coo which his sister returned.

"What do you think they talk about?" Asked Kayla as she passed him a cup she had found, she dipped it into the water and dropped some onto Victor's back the little boy moving slightly before he continued to play with the water.

"I don't know maybe, 'When is Mom going to give us her boob?" Kayla looked over at Daryl a smile on her face,

"Pervert, Jealous of your own kids cause you aint getting none?"

"Oh I know I can get some, but I'm letting you heal."

"Really?"

"Kayla, I can make you hot right now."

"Try it." She said looking at him as Daryl moved the little girl to one of his hands while the other fell to Kayla's lap rubbing her thigh,

"Kayla." He said his voice husky as his eyes looked into hers. She bit her lip and turned her attention back to her son.

"Told you."

"I can to." She said.

"I never said you couldn't, shit. If it weren't for you sharing a cell with Beth now I would've pounced on you."

"You're the one who doesn't like sleeping in a cage." She said as she dropped some water onto Victor's head and grabbing the shampoo that they had found a few months back.

She dropped a small amount onto his head and very gently began to massage it into his head. Daryl toke the bottle from the ground and put it on Abigail's head also massaging it going slower since she whimpered. Kayla looked over at smiled slightly. Daryl would massage the shampoo into her skull before he would check every piece of her hair to make sure he wasn't missing a spot. Abby had a lot of hair and from what Kayla could see she had curly hair to. Victor had hair but it was straight like Daryl's, Like father like son.

"I heard you talked to Carol." He said as he continued.

"Carol?"

"Yeah you talked to her about Merle."

"Oh." He turned to see her.

"You asked her if he was still alive." She looked at him as well.

"It's just I want you to find your brother I want our kids to know his uncle. Plus I know Merle of all people can survive out there with only one arm, as you said before only Merle can kill Merle." Daryl smiled and looked down at the water before he turned and said.

"We had to kill Thomas." Kayla stopped and turned to see her husband who was rinsing the baby's scalp.

"Daryl-"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to Kayla. He risked Rick's life twice once almost toke off his head with his Knife and then he tossed a walker on him."

"Did you kill him."

"No, Rick did he put his Machete into his skull and tossed him. The other prisoner, the small and skinny one ran off, Rick left him outside."

"What about the other three?"

"The bigger one was bitten by a walker, Thomas hit his head until it was nothing but mush, we left Oscar and Axel in another Block."

"You left them?" She said in disbelief.

"Babe we have two kids we can't put their lives in risk."

"I know but they'll never survive-"

"We cleared the block and gave them food they have what they need to begin with, they just have to figure out how they're going to continue on. It's not our problem."

"Not your problem? Daryl you left two men out there to be eaten." Daryl stared at her in disbelief.

"They were prisoners."

"And what just because they're prisoners means they don't have the right to live? Gabriel was in Jail would you have left them."

"But Gabriel's your brother-"

"And? What if you didn't know that?"

"Kayla don't start this-"

"No Daryl I get it we don't know them but when you saw us you toke us in even though we were strangers."

"I didn't have a choice in that!" He yelled. Kayla stopped and stared at him,

"You didn't have a choice?" She said glaring at him.

He sighed out, "Kayla that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? That if the weight had fallen on your shoulder you would have left us their? You wouldn't have given us a chance?"

"Kayla is everything okay?" Gabriel said walking in he stopped as he saw the way they were glaring at each other.

"Gabriel can you help me with Victor." She said as she wrapped the little boy in a towel and handed him to his uncle.

"Kayla don't do this."

"No Daryl, do you even understand what that meant? Imagine if you would have left us there to die. You wouldn't have met me, wouldn't have married me, and we wouldn't have the twins. So like you said you're right you didn't have a choice."

She toke Abby from his arms and walked over to where she had left the things on the counter. Daryl watched after her and gritted his teeth. He knew what he had said was the most stupid thing he had ever said but he was to fucking proud to admit it, he did the only thing he could do. He stood up looked at Kayla and stalked out the shower room kicking the door on his way out. Kayla turned and watched him leave hearing him kick and looking down at her daughter who looked back at her, her lip quivering as she was about to cry.

"Its okay sweetie, don't cry. Daddy's just a little bit mad okay." She said leaning down and kissing her daughter's forehead, the smell of baby filling her nose.

"Do I put lotion on him?" Asked Gabriel as he lifted the Johnson lotion.

"Yeah." She said as she wiped at the stray water that was on her daughter.

"So what was that about back there."

"It was nothing."

"Kayla." He said looking at her seeing that she was about ready to break down.

"He just said that if he were the only one who had seen us, he wouldn't have helped us." She said wiping at her eyes not wanting to cry.

"Kayla he's stressed out."

"Why though why is he getting mad at me for?" Gabriel looked at her and sighed.

"Think about it Kayla, in a blink of an eye he had two kids, two mouths to feed and double the need of protection. You depend on him, the twins depend on him, and even the group depends on him. He has the weight of the whole world on his shoulders, and so does Rick but he doesn't understand how deep Daryl wants to protect you guys." She looked at her brother,

"So your saying what he said was okay?"

"No I'm not saying that, it was wrong and mean. But you guys both have your defects and one of his, and you've told me this is that when he angers or is stressed his conscience shuts off and he starts saying things just to say them. He doesn't think that his words are going to hurt and neither do you. You guys are almost the same, you have the same defense mechanism, except you have changed it. He needs to learn how to control it better but by you snapping at him to he's not going to learn or understand how."

She sighed and put another one piece on the little girl once she was finished putting the diaper and socks on her. It was a zebra striped one piece and it was warm and fuzzy. It had long sleeves and covered her feet. While her brother wore one two except that one was Green, Black, and Brown like Camo type and on the front it said, "Bad to the Bone."

"Are you going to go feed them?"

"Yeah let's go back to the cell."

"Okay."

He said picking up the little boy and tossing the two wet towels over his shoulder not caring that the water sunk into his shirt. She grabbed the pack and everything else before walking into the main hall her eyes connecting with Daryl's who was talking to Rick and Glenn. She moved her eyes from the contact with his and climbed up the steps. When they made it to the cell she smiled as she saw that Beth was putting the last touches to the cell.

"Surprise." She said.

Tears sprang to Kayla's eyes as she saw a Crib in the corner of the room that was big enough to fit the two of them and the counter that was there had been cleaned and now held the remaining diaper which were only 20, the clothes folded in two separate piles girls and boys, and of course the rest of their things. Even the bunks were done and changed , the blanket that Belonged to Kayla covering it, While Beth's blanket was on the top. "Beth I-I don't know what to say." The younger girl blushed.

"Yeah I tried to distract myself with everything that is going on over with my dad and well…"

She drifted off rubbing her arm. Kayla put Abby in the crib and hugged Beth. The younger girl hugging her back.

"Everything is going to be okay. Your dad's going to make it out of this. You'll see, and thank you." She smiled and walked out while Gabriel put Victor in the crib as well with his little sister.

"Just give him some time okay."

He said kissing his sister's head before walking out. Kayla sat down on the bed and buried her head in her hands. But how much time would it take for the both of them to make up?

(Daryl and Kayla's first fight! Sorry but every couple has a fight here and there they got to have one as well, ya know? Well Review ya'll!)


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days.

Three days since Kayla had last spoken to Daryl. Three days since he had last seen him. And Three days since he had last seen the kids. It seemed that the ground had opened up and swallowed him whole, and if anyone knew where he was they were not letting her know. But she was positive that Her Brother Gabriel, Rick, and even Carl knew where he was, and that they were keeping watch on her.

"Okay. Where is he?"

She said suddenly angry and really irritated as she stood in front of her brother who was sitting on the bed with little Abby in his arms. Victor was down stairs with Hershel who after getting his leg cut off and not being able to walk just yet due to the lack of anything keeping him up, had somehow become their new babysitter who didn't mind caring for them while Kayla got back into the role of things, sometimes going with Maggie out to water the plants that they were trying to grow.

"Who?" Gabriel said his eyes lifting from the pretty little girl and up to her Mother who had her arm's crossed across her chest and was glaring down at him.

"Don't act stupid Gabriel, you know who I'm talking about just tell me where he is…. I feel guilty." Gabriel stayed quiet and looked down at the Abby before sighing,

"He went to go get some things for the babies."

"What!" She said running a hand through her hair as she turned not knowing what to do. She turned back around.

"How long has he been gone? Is he okay? Do you guys know where he is? Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"He left when you guys fought to get some of the things the babies needed."

"It's been three days! Three days! Has anyone talked to him? What the hell were you thinking letting him go alone."

"Kayla he's fine, He's Daryl-"

"He's my husband! He's the father of my twins."

"Kayla calm down." Gabriel said as he rocked the small baby girl who had been woken up by her mother's outbursts. Kayla silenced and let out a frustrated sigh, where was he? What if the walker's had gotten him? She shook the thought from her head and clenched her teeth.

"Kayla just relax sweetheart he'll be back before you know it okay-"

"Rick. He knew." She stood up abruptly and headed out of the cell quickly making her way down the steps.

"Rick!" The older man looked out from his spot in Hershel's cell and looked up at Gabriel and looked over at the younger.

"You knew didn't you?"

Rick looked at her and was about to answer when the cell door was opened and in stepped the man of the hour. His face was covered in Dirt while in his arms he had a box of Diapers, the duffel bag he had over his shoulder was bulky and looked to have been filled to the top. Her mouth shut and she could feel the hurt rising in her chest but she pushed it away swallowing down her pride. She walked over to him and toke to box from his arms.

"You could have told me you were going to leave." She said as she turned heading back up the steps. Daryl smiled slightly at her before following behind her calling over his shoulder,

"Found a couple of seeds, gas, and food. It strapped to the back of the bike. T-Dog is looking at it right now."

Rick nodded and looked over at Glenn before the two of them headed outside. Kayla dropped the box onto the Toilet seat and opened it, lifting the tape and opening the cardboard. She began to take out the diapers when she felt her necklace disappear around her neck. She turned and looked at Daryl seeing his back to her. She rolled her eyes and continued to put the diapers in the specific Beth had assigned them to, not wanting her to think she was grateful for the planning she had done. She felt the cool metal back on her throat and stopped letting him put it on. When he removed his hands she felt that the necklace had gained weight. She lifted the necklace and looked at the two new charms. It was a little Boy and a little girl. The boy wore a cap and Blue jeans with an also blue shirt, while the little girl had a Pink dress and a pink bow. She let it go still seeing the heart her father had given her and the little Dog that was in representation of Beast, her dead dog, or as she often joked her son.

"Daryl-"

"I know it doesn't make up for what I told you but… I'm not good at apologizing and you know that." She smiled and hugged him kissing him on the lips before looking down at the necklace and smiling.

"What about you?" He smiled and undid the top button of his shirt showing her two gold crosses that had the initial V and A on them.

"I just wanted you to know that you are important to me… Even though I'm not good at showing the softer side of me."

"You do show it." She said gently.

"You show it when you don't think no one's looking, everyone in the group has seen it and that makes them respect you more. They saw it when you tried to save Sophia. They saw it when you toke control after I found out I was pregnant. And today was another of those occasions when you went out to go get something your children needed. You're a way better parent than I am." He snorted.

"No I'm not, give yourself some credit, I'm not the one waking up every time the kids are hungry."

"Technically Beth wakes up. Victor doesn't breast feed anymore, he's more of a formula guy know, Abby needs the milk more due to her being so small."

Kayla said running a hand through her hair.

"Has Hershel seen her?"

"Yeah, he says that Victor toke up mostly all the food the little fatty, she was a premature baby… He said if I hadn't given birth when I did she probably would've died from lack of food or from her brother squishing her." She said.

Daryl nodded and looked at the diapers. He couldn't even imagine his life without Abby, she just seemed to fit right, and it was either her and her brother or none.

"Don't think on the past, Babe. They're alive and that's all that matters." He said sitting down on the bed and pulling her by the belt loops of her jeans. She sat down on his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist as he left a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Ya know… The kids are being taken care of…" She blushed and looked behind her raising an eyebrow.

"Really? In the middle of the day?"

"I never said we had to do it in the cell, the shower rooms have a lock, there's running water. I could use help taking a shower."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Highly doubt you'd want to see me naked." She said looking away.

Daryl stopped his kisses and moved her head to look at him.

"You're wrong. To me you're more beautiful than before. You gave me two children, two little balls of joy. It just gives you a new beauty. A beauty that no one else can have, that no other woman can give to me. They can't have me when you've already claimed me as your one and only love in this world, now can they?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Now back to that shower is that a yes or a no?" She smiled and stood up.

Daryl pulling her towards the room sending a look to Maggie who understood and let out a giggle.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

He looked different, more majestic, almost like a lion that had just barely eaten. Andrea's eyes gazed over the man who she had long thought was dead. She smiled inwardly. She would be the one dead if it weren't for Michonne who had found her when she was about to die from a couple of walker's.

"Bet you was wondering if I was real." He said a small shark like smile gracing his lips as he grabbed a plastic chair. "Probably hoping I wasn't." He put the chair down on the ground and stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking up.

"Well here I am." Another smile fell onto his lips this time thought his eyes crinkling and his mouth showing lines.

"I guess this big world gets smaller towards the end, aint so many of us left to share the air right?" He sat down moving his arm to the front and also the one he must've cut off that was covered in a metallic covering with a hole in the end.

"You know when they found me I was nearly bled out, starving to the thought of a bullet being my last meal. Take myself a long nap afterwards waiting for Daryl on the other side." Andrea looked down at her hands not sure if she should tell him the news about his younger brother.

"You seen my brother?" He asked his back to the guards only allowing the two women in front of him to see the hope he had in his eyes, that maybe his baby brother was still alive.

"Not for a long time." She answered her mouth slightly dry from the fever she had been running. Merle Nodded looking at his arm and looking back up his eyes clouded over with what she guessed was thought.

"He went back for you, With Rick, T-dog, Glenn, Gabriel, and Kayla. You were already gone, though."

"Yeah," He said letting out a dry laugh as he removed the metallic cover showing the stump underneath it where his hand was supposed to have been connected. "Not all of me."

Andrea looked away feeling the nausea well up inside of her as Michonne looked on her chin up, showing her courage to take on whatever.

"Yeah. Rick. He's that Prick that cuffed me to the roof." He said putting it back on.

"Yeah, he tried…. Daryl saw that."

"He's always been the sweet one my baby brother." Andrea looked at him and sighed,

"Maybe that's why she fell in love with him." She mumbled Merle looking at her questioningly.

"He wanting to keep looking but things happened, People died. Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia…. Amy." She said the last part looking away.

"Your sister?"

"Y-Yeah."

"She was a good kid."

"A lot of other things happened, we had to leave Atlanta, wound up on a farm. Daryl stepped, became a valued of the group…"

"And?" Merle said looking at her.

"He… Do you remember Kayla?" Merle's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, Princess. Her brother was Gabriel."

"Yeah. He protected her a lot. Shane… tried to rape her." Merle shook his head,

"Bastard." Andrea decided not to say anything about her fling with the man.

"No one in the group really knew how much they actually cared for each until one day your brother came back from searching for Sophia, He had fallen off a horse down a mountain and Arrow went into his left side. He was badly bruised up." Merle's attention rose.

"It also didn't help that I thought he was a walker and accidently shot him on the side of the head the bullet just grazing the skin." He glared at her and she looked down at her hands.

"He proposed to her." Merle froze,

"Daryl? He proposed to Kayla."

"Yeah, made her a Dixon had a wedding and everything, even a honeymoon." Merle smiled warmly.

"Before we all got separated by a herd that attacked the farm. She had found she was pregnant." Merle couldn't believe it.

"Their dead?"

"I don't know I got separated from the group, haven't seen them in 7 maybe eight months."

"My Baby brother moved on with his life?"

"I guess you could say that, but he always talked about you. He always said that they would someday find you and you would meet your Niece or Nephew whatever she had." She said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't like the idea?"

"I, Shane, and Gabriel well for a while didn't like the idea. But Daryl didn't give a shit. He toke charge and told us that if we didn't like the idea we could pretty much go fuck ourselves. He was going to protect his family at all cost no matter what anyone thought." Merle smiled and ran a hand through his buzzed hair.

"Raised him well." He said in a whisper before standing up and walking out of the room the only thought in his mind was His Brother's family, his Wife, and maybe even the child they might have had.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

(I love the Dixon brother as you can tell and wanted to make Merle more of a caring guy who just hides behind a fuck off kind of exterior. So you guys Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

"The plants are doing well aren't they?"

Beth said as she stood up, wiping her brow with her arm and wiping away at the dirt on her faded blue jeans. Kayla nodded and stood up as well clapping her hands removing the rocks and dirt that were there. It had been 7 months since they had first entered the Prison and from all the care and attention the Green Beans, Tomatoes, Carrots, Potatoes, and Watermelon had blossomed and in a couple of weeks would bare their foods. The Tomatoes were a slight red but still had a little bit of a green look to them, while the carrots already had the green bush poking out of the darkened soil which had been fertilized with the help of Hershel's watchful eye.

"The Apple and Orange tree aren't doing so bad either."

Both girls turned towards the two trees that weren't too far away. They were past every ones height in the group and had given some fruit that had a lot of nutrition in it, which everyone had decided to give to the twins who were growing day by day. They would now lay on their tummies and Victor was crawling already, Abigail would crawl but only backwards. The trees also had some stones surrounding the bases which Carl had put there. The now 19 year old Kayla cracked out her back as Beth, who had also grown up a year making her 17 picked up the basket filled with weeds and such things to toss it. As Kayla finished her stretch her eyes fell on the guys by the gate which included Glenn who was helping T-Dog bring in the wood that they were using to make some warm food over in the Cafeteria. Daryl and Gabriel had Cut off the top of the stove and put the Wood under the trays, they would then put the food on the top and would cook over the fire.

Carol and Lori did all the cooking while Beth, Kayla, and sometimes Maggie would care for the plants and wash the clothes but mostly all the guys did that themselves, Kayla usually did it for The twins and sometimes Daryl when he was off helping Rick get supplies from nearby towns, which usually made him be gone for 2 to 3 days. She could just barely make out the white tank top that belonged to Oscar, One of the prisoners they had encountered, who was in the tower scanning the prison ground looking to see if any walker's would come inside.

After much debate Rick had let them become part of the group but still didn't trust them, since they still slept in the block that They had helped them clear and only did that specific watch that really didn't involve them in the group. But they didn't complain… Okay Axel did complain but Oscar was just glad that he had some kind of food in his stomach and someone to talk to which was usually Kayla. She had become a friend to the older man since she reminded him a lot of his younger sister who he was pretty sure had already gotten infected.

The group depended on him, while Axel…. Was a whole other story. All he did was try to flirt with the girls in the prison, his latest victims being Carol and Beth, Since Lori had Rick, Maggie had Glenn, and well Kayla had Daryl. But that hadn't stopped him from trying to advance on her. A smile graced her lips as the memory returned to her. She had been washing the twin's clothes in the stream that T-dog and the other guys had dug up which was just a circle. When he had come over taking a seat next to her to try his luck with the very happily married mother of two.

Kayla had only laughed at how stupid and what failed attempts at flirting he had tried. But he toke it the wrong way thinking that she also liked him and he continued. The problem began when Daryl came out little Abby who was 3 months at the time in his arms, but when his eyes fell onto Axel he passed the baby to her Grandma Carol, who they had nicknamed Grandma and Hershel was their grandpa. He walked over, well stalked is a much better word and grabbed the older prisoner by his jumpsuit and picked him up before punching him right In the face. Axel fell backwards and landed hard on his ass before Daryl got on him and threw another punch. If it weren't for Rick who had ran over when he had spot the battle between them Axel would have been broken in two. He had left the war sporting only a black eye and busted lip. And till now he still had a slight trace of the battle, he still had a scar on his lip where you could visibly see where the skin had tried to heal itself. But what was funny but also messed up was that he had learned his lesson, he didn't hit on Kayla anymore he would talk to her but would keep his distance.

Even when Axel was in the same room as Daryl he would either look down at the ground ignoring the younger man's eyes or would walk out not wanting to be in the same position he had once been with the younger Dixon, and really didn't want to be injured either. Beth and her began to make their way back and where going up to the building when they smiled at the sight. Hershel was on his crutches while Lori and Carl held the babies. Abby's hair had grown out and was now in curls reaching her shoulders while Victor's hair was straight and was short like his dad's.

Victor Merle was currently trying to remove Carl's hat while his younger sister was playing peek-a-boo with Hershel, who she seemed to have become more attached to ever since he lost his leg, almost as if she knew he needed more help and support, even though he'd never tell anyone. Beth went to were Victor was and plucked him out of the hands of Carl who all to willingly gave him up without a fight for the Girl he had developed a type of crush for. Kayla pulled the younger girl to her arms who giggled and cooed at her mother as she placed a kiss on her forehead. She walked over to the fence which could give the little girl a clear view of her father who was now Talking to Glenn and Rick.

T-dog, Carol, and Maggie where over by the cars next to the main entrance of the C-Block. Abby put her hand on the gate and looked towards where her dad was.

"Papa." She said looking at the her mother.

"Yeah Papa. He's over there." Kayla responded fixing her hold on the 7 month old infant.

Daryl grabbed the remaining Wood from the ground when he felt someone bump his shoulder. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Glenn who moved his head towards the Main court of the prison. Daryl put his hand to his forehead blocking the sun from his eyes and could make out the form of his wife and a curly haired head with Blonde hair the color of the suns rays. He smiled and a couple of feet away he could see his Son, as rowdy as ever trying to steal Carl's hat and squirming in Beth's arms when he failed the attempt. His smile disappeared though when he heard Carl yell,

"Walker's!" Kayla turned and could see about a dozen of them stream in through the gate. Her eyes turned to see Beth who was making her way to the entrance, Hershel right on her tail as Lori and Carl began to fire.

"Kayla!" Yelled Carol who was closer to her with T-dog who was shooting at the on-coming walker's. She ran towards her as she could faintly hear Maggie calling Lori and Carl. Abby began to whimper as she could hear gun fires and could hear the panicked yells of Not only her daddy but of Glenn and Rick.

"The gate is open!" Yelled T-dog as he ran over shooting the walker's that continued to stream through. Carol pulled Kayla behind her as she fired at the walker's that were coming shooting them in the head and seeing the stream of the red liquid flow through and hit the ground or the wall.

"Shh its okay baby, Mommy's got you, Mommy's here." She said gently as she rocked her gently as she had her back pressed against the door.

"T-Dog!" Yelled Carol as a Walker bit into his shoulder the older man crying out before pushing him off and shooting two bullets into his head. He cursed again as his gun ran out of bullets tossing the useless weapon onto the ground.

"Get inside!" He yelled as he put a hand to his shoulder. Kayla threw open the door and ran inside Carol following behind her and the last man after her.

"What happened? Why are their walker's inside the prison?"

"Someone opened the gate with some cutters or something they couldn't have just been open by themselves." A small cry broke the atmosphere and Kayla pulled the baby closer to her.

"We need to move."

"But your-"

"I need to help you guys find the way to the Block." He said cutting off Carol. He made his way through the darkened halls still holding his shoulder. They continued to walk through the halls having no clue where the hell they were going when something was added to their troubles, an ear piercing alarm that made her wince and Abby cry out again.

"What the hell is that?" Carol said.

"I don't know." T-dog honestly responded.

"It's the prisons alarm, someone is trying to make the walker's get us."

"Keep on Moving there's a set of double doors that will get you guys back."

"T-Dog." Whispered Kayla tears stinging her eyes as she could see the difficulty in him walking.

The older man turned to see her and shook his head,

"This is god's plan. We cant stop what has been planned, but I need his help."

Kayla had never known T-dog was so religious but as her father often told her, sometimes in even the worst moments faith was all people sometimes had to grasp. Her daughter had her head placed firmly in her shoulder and neck, Kayla could hear her suckling on her finger as they walked through the darkening halls entering a hallway that had a flickering light.

"Holy shit." Carol said as she aimed her gun at two walker's that were being illuminated by what they could only think was the way out.

"Carol I want you to take Kayla and Abby out and save them got it."

"What?"

"Now!"

He ran towards the two figures and pushed them back against the wall.

"GO! JUST GO!" He yelled as he had both of his arms pressed against the throats of the undead creatures. Carol stared in disbelief but Kayla grabbed her arm and pulled her, Carol opened the door and walked through. Kayla stopped and looked at T-dog,

"Kayla Go! You have two kids, a family. You have to move on don't worry about me!"

His words were cut off as one of the walker's bit into his throat yanking off a piece of the flesh and his eyes rolling into his skull. She let a single tear fall before running outside and looking around. Carol was nowhere in sight,

"Car-" She stopped as a group of walker's entered the Room. She ran out through a door on the left side of the room and held her daughter tightly.

"Please god." She sobbed as she turned in a hallway.

She continued to run following a path of arrows that she knew would lead to the block when she tripped. She fell hard onto her back. The impact made her lose her breath and her vision blur. Her daughter cried but it sounded far away.

"Claire."

She said as she sat up wincing as her elbow came in contact with the ground she could see blurry everything mushing together like the painting of a five year old, everything blurring in with the other. She turned behind her and saw Little Baby Abby still crying staring at something that was moving, something that was inching closer. She pulled out the knife from her waistband and stood up ignoring the headache and the pain and concentrated on trying to locate the figure. She ran towards it and stabbed it in the skull watching it fall back and land on the ground. She turned and saw more figures coming towards them she picked up her baby and tried her best to run, she could feel the blood going down her arm and something going down the back of her neck. She turned and saw the double doors that led to the block closed. She slammed her fist against the door. She clutched the baby to her chest as they neared and she could feel herself on the edge of passing out. Kayla did the only thing she could think of she walked back and threw herself against the doors.

They opened and she fell to her knees. And landing with a thud onto the ground. Daryl looked towards where the doors were and grabbed his crossbow shooting one of the Geeks in the head and running over slamming the door shut before kneeling over his fallen Wife. Her eyes were closed and Blood was covering her neck and shoulders, The little girl in her arms was sniffling and was also covered in blood but not hers. She cried louder when she saw her dad. Daryl pulled the little girl to his arms.

"Daryl what- Oh God." Lori said.

"Take Abby."

He said passing the little girl to Lori before pulling the his wife into his arms his heart picking up its pace as he could feel the blood coming out of her skull.

"Hershel! Beth! Maggie! Anybody!"

He yelled as he walked through the cell gate holding his badly injured wife. Maggie covered her mouth before running into the cell that they kept all the medical supplies in, Daryl laid her down and watched as Maggie turned her arm over seeing that she had a major cut on her arm. But the worst was that right behind her neck she had somehow opened up her skull.

"This is going to need stitches."

Maggie said as her Dad came inside his eyebrows furrowing as he saw the younger woman and her condition. Dary ran a hand through his hair and could hear the cries of his daughter. He walked out and pulled her out of Lori's arm and into his own holding the little girl to his chest wiping away the blood from her face.

"it's okay your momma saved you. Your fine." He said as he stared at the cell.

Rick walked over to him with Victor in his arms whose face was also tear stained.

"Go take a break with your kid's Daryl."

The man nodded and toke Victor out of his arms carrying them both and going to the cell that Kayla usually stayed in and laying down in the bed.

"Please let their mom be fine."

He said as the first tear in a long time fell down his cheek. His arms holding his two angels as they awaited for their Mother to give them a sign.

(OMG hello my loyal reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated in far to long, Life caught up with me and well yeah… But I might take longer to update due to the stupid company that I have internet with is being retarded. But here's a chapter and yeah I know it had to be a sad one right? Review!)


	8. Chapter 8

She could hear footsteps, the sound of muffled voices, and the cry of a child. She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy and the pounding in her head was not helping at all.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now? Its been six days."

Said a worried voice that she was sure was Carl.

"She toke a hard hit to the head, the body went into a sleep mode-"

"A coma."

Carl said bluntly the annoyance clear in is voice as Hershel still tried to treat him like a child.

"Yes, a Coma."

Was she in a coma? Weren't you supposed to be asleep and dream?

"How's Daryl doing?" Hershel said his voice, she noticed, sounding tired.

"He's with the Kids, hasn't talked to anyone though."

"He's worse than Kayla when he got shot over in the farm."

"He was always more protective." Carl said, something scratching against the ground making her inwardly flinch.

"Any sign of Carol?"

"No, Gabriel and Glenn went off searching for her around the prison but they didn't find anything, They found her scarf next to were T-Dog was found though."

T-Dog…. He had given his life for Carol, Abby, and Her.

"She needs to wake up soon." Carl said sighing.

"The Group seems more sad without her and the twins feel it to."

"They miss their mother and the way their father has been feeling, it radiates off him and makes them feel it to."

A warm hand wrapped around hers, it was smooth and small.

"Kayla you need to wake up, we need you." She once again tried to open her eyes and only opened them a little bit before she had to close them again.

"D-Did you see that?" Said Carl.

"Boy, your imagining things."

"No! Look. Kayla do it again."

She tried again this time her eyes opening a bit more a blur of things coming into her vision before they closed.

"Kayla can you talk." Hershel said,

"….. Y-yeah." Her voice was small, gentle, and weak but you could hear it.

"Is it hard for you to open your eyes?"

"Yeah." She said again this one more stronger but still a whisper.

She heard something rustle and then something being removed from her forehead, making it seem lighter. She opened her eyes easier this time and could only see a bright light piercing her eyes forcing her to close them again, she opened them again but narrowed them slightly getting them used to the light before inch by inch opening them. The first thing she saw was the bottom of a bunk bed, the metal crossing across the mattress visible through the open places. Kayla tried to turn her head and could feel a pressure in her head.

"Don't go to fast, go slow." Hershel said from his spot on a metallic chair that she was sure they must've gotten him. Carl helped her sit up and she turned around feeling sweaty and dirty.

"What Happened?"

"Well you passed out when you came through the doors and you had a gash on the back of the head that we all thought you would need stitches for but you actually didn't, but you did on your arm."

She looked down and saw that it was bandaged up, the piece that was closer to her elbow slightly stained with red.

"The twins? Daryl?"

"They weren't harmed even though Amy did have a slight scrape on her knee which we cleaned, but they are missing you. Daryl hasn't eaten right and neither has he slept. All he does is watch the kids and when night falls he comes over here and sits with you watching you, making sure that nothing happens to you while you sleep or for any change in your condition. He's been worried sick and even some of us have been concerned about it." Hershel said as he pulled at his beard as if deep in thought.

"Where is everyone?"

She said as she noticed the quietness in the Prison.

"Everyone's down in the cafeteria. Except for your Husband of course he's feeding the kids in the room. They haven't wanted to leave since the incident, guess they've been trying to stay near you."

"Yeah and since the cell still smells like you they feel safer and like your actually there, when they are in there." Carl added.

"Help me up, Carl." She said as with her uninjured hand she pulled herself up feeling Carl's arm around her waist helping her stand balancing her as well when she slightly stumbled her head spinning.

"Okay, it passed come on."

She said taking a few steps very slowly. Once she felt like she had her land legs she walked a little bit faster which to other people was normal speed. They walked to the stairs and toke them one at a time very slowly, Carl having a firm grip. When they made it to the top she looked at the younger boy who smiled at her.

"Do me a favor wont you?"

"Yeah?" He said his blue eyes loyal and friendly.

"Can you go get me a plate of whatever they made I'm starving." She said which was true but not completely.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm already to the top and if I do fall over Daryl's right their."

"Okay ill be back. Everyone's going to be excited and glad that your awake."

She smiled and watched him jump down the steps but stopping seeing Hershel come out of the cell and with his crutches make his way towards the cell gate and heading to the cafeteria. She turned to see her cell and looked at it trying to somehow count how many steps it would take her to get their. She grabbed onto the rail not really trusting her balance just yet. When she reached the curve she let go of the railing and began to walk towards the second cell. She turned to look inside it and a small grew on her lips. Daryl was passed out with Abby their foreheads pressed against each other while Victor was awake and had his head laying on his father's stomach. His Green eyes widened and he smiled.

"Mama!"

He said as she climbed over the boulder that was his father and over the side. Daryl awoke looking groggily and turned to see the person who was standing there.

"Kayla."

He said, his mouth forming her name as if it were a prayer, or one of the best drugs. She lifted a finger to her lips and picked up Victor who had begun to cry. The little boy placed a sloppy kiss to her cheek and she laughed slightly. Daryl tried to sit up without interrupting their daughter's sleep but failed as she opened her blue eyes. Daryl picked her up and stood up rocking her. Kayla walked over and with her injured but free hand ran a hand through her hair. The little girl looked up at the foreign hand but smiled at her mother,

"Mama." She said.

Kayla leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She spotted matching blue eyes and smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him. They separated as they heard rapid footsteps.

"Aw shit." She said before putting Victor on the bed just as Gabriel stormed in and picked her up.

"You had me scared shitless!" He yelled as he set her down.

She smiled slightly, the smile laced with pain as she held her arm which he had squeezed in the process.

"Oh shit, Im sorry."

"Don't worry about it Bro, you just got carried away."

"Do you Know how scared we were Nadia Kayla Dixon, Having to also deal with your husbands stubbornness as he wouldn't listen to a thing we said."

Beth added coming into the room as well. She hugged Kayla squeezing her before releasing her.

"Really?" She said looking at Daryl smiling slightly as he watched her every movement his eyes, filled with emotion.

Beth caught the connection and grabbed Gabriel's arm pulling him back out as Kayla smiled thankful to her. She was about to pick up the baby boy when she heard Daryl tell her no.

He put Abby down on the bed as well and grabbed a plush animal from the counter and gave it to the little girl who smiled and lay down the sleep still clear in her eyes. Victor looked at his younger sister and crawled over to her patting her back, like a protective brother. She would have stared at that cute moment if it weren't for Daryl pulling her to him and kissing her. His desperation, His worry, His frustration, His relief, everything he was feeling in that moment went inside the kiss and she accepted it returning it as well.

Before she knew it tears were streaming down her face, but what she wasn't expecting was also a couple of drops of Daryl's tears.

"I didn't know if you would wake up." He answered almost reading her mind.

"I didn't know if our kids would ever see their mother, if I would ever hear your laugh, even one of your complaints. I thought I lost you."

He said kissing her again.

Daryl wanted to do more, wanted to show her that he had been worried but with their twins a couple of feet away and the rest of the group about to return any minute he had to show her with his kisses. But most of all they both wanted to show the other that they were safe, comfort and console the other. They didn't care that someone might pass and see their PG-13 make out session on the border of becoming Rated R.

They needed this.

They needed to make sure that the other was just…. Alive.

(Okay short chapter I know but ive been fighting writers block, also I might start another story! . Be excited folks! This one will be a lot different then this one but it will still be Daryl X Oc. So anyway you guys know the drill review, Review, REVIEW!)


	9. Chapter 9

"We have a problem." That simple statement caused everyone to turn from their meal.

"What's going on?" Said Rick, as he looked at Kayla who was holding Abby.

"It's Victor." Everyone froze.

"What happened?" Gabriel said standing up.

"He's been running a fever, and we all thought it would pass but it's just getting worse, it's gotten so bad that he isn't eating, and well Hershel is saying that if we don't get him the medication he so badly needs he might not make it." She said tears stinging her eyes.

Gabriel walked over to his sister and kissed her head. "Don't worry sis we'll get it. I'll go make a run to the local town and check out the pharmacy."

"I'm going to, he's my God son." Maggie said standing up and hugging her.

"Count me in to." Glenn said kissing his girlfriend's head.

"We should go tell Daryl-"

"No." Glenn turned to see her confused,

"Daryl disappeared."

"What?" Maggie said completely outraged. "He disappeared even though he knows that his son is sick? What the fuck is wrong with that man."

"Maggie he's just stressed out okay, he almost lost me three days ago and now he might lose his son?"

"He isn't going to lose his son were going to go and get that goddamn medicine."

"You guys might want to leave right now since it's still morning and get here around late afternoon." Rick added.

"Yeah I'll go and get you guys some food from the Stock room." Lori added as she stood up heading over.

"I'll take care of Abby if you want so you can go look for Daryl if you want."

"Yeah thanks." She handed the youngest of the twins over to the Blonde haired girl and grabbed a plate of what looked to be Rice with some kind of soup and went back into the cells. She entered the cell where Hershel was sitting over her son's body a wet towel on the little boy's forehead as he whimpered.

"Here, thought you were hungry." She said handing him the plate.

"Thank you." He said taking it and looking at her face as she bit her lip her eyes filled with worry at her unmoving son and his slightly red face.

"Did you tell them about the medication."

"Yeah, Gabriel, Maggie, and Glenn are going out today."

"Good, the Tylenol we found will help him but not for long."

"I'm going to go look for Daryl."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"I-I just don't want to be alone." She said looking at the ground and rubbing the side of her arm. Hershel looked at her and realized how young she really was, she was only 19. She was 19, Married, had two twins, and had the ever hanging sword of Zombies hanging over her head. She needed the support and for Daryl to get up and leave leaving her alone to face everything it obviously must have gotten her worried and scared her.

"Okay, I'll keep a watch on him."

"Thank you." She said again when she walked out though she didn't have to go and search for him, he had already returned with Carol in his arms her face in the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped firmly around his neck. She felt a strange feeling rise in her as she watched him enter one of the cells, her trailing quickly behind him as he set her down on the bunk bed.

"You okay?" He said checking her over making sure she wasn't injured.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't know what to do."

"You're lucky I found you when I did." He said smiling at her, Carol returning it with too much enthusiasm.

She stared at her before Beth came over handing her Abby.

"Carol!" Yelled Beth as she spotted her hugging the older woman. Kayla finally stepped inside making herself known and Carol saw her, her eyes widened at the realization that she was still living and stood up hugging her.

"You made it."

"Yeah." Kayla said pulling back and seeing Carol smile.

But it wasn't a true smile, not like the one she had given Beth. It was completely and utterly fake, as if she had hoped she had died. Kayla could easily decipher it because she had given her share of fake smiles as well.

"I almost didn't though." Kayla said leaning against the cold cell door.

"When you disappeared I got chased by some Walker's and tripped hitting my head and arm really bad. It was a miracle I saved Abby and made it back to the double doors safely."

"But she did even though we all had to wait six days for her to wake up, not knowing if she would anyway." Daryl answered kissing her head.

"I got chased by some walker's to. Had to lead them away from you and Abby." Carol said her eyes not looking directly at Kayla but at Abby.

That was a lie.

"When I walked out I didn't see any Walker's not until T-Dog got bit by the two Geeks that he was trying to protect us from."

Carol's eyes clouded over in sadness and that sent a weird sense of rage inside Kayla. How dare she feel bad about what happened to T-Dog when she hadn't even completed the promise she had made to him about taking them to safety?

"At least you two are safe."

"Yeah, at least were safe." She grounded out from clenched teeth before turning and going to the cell where her son was, Daryl behind her.

"Hey what was that back there?" He said looking at her confused.

"It was nothing."

"Kayla."

"Daryl you love me right?" She said looking at him her Green eyes looking into his Blue.

Daryl kissed her gently before then kissing his daughter's head.

"Of course I do, you and the twins are the only thing that keeps me going." She nodded,

"I'm going to go up and put Abby to sleep."

"Okay ill watch Victor."

She turned and began to go up the stairs when Beth chased up after her as well. When they entered she put Abby down on the bed and toke out a clean bottle, some water, and formula.

"So…. You didn't really look that happy that Beth came back."

"I am." She said as she screwed on the top of the Bottle.

"Really so that little growl didn't mean anything?"

Said Beth, not believing her one bit. Kayla sat down and pulled Abby onto her lap handing her the bottle and reclining her slightly so she could be lying down on her lap.

"I just think it's strange that she supposedly ran off because there were walkers."

"Maybe there were."

"There wasn't any when I walked out not until I looked around searching for her."

"That's weird then… But are you sure you're not just jealous because Daryl was holding her."

"I'll admit to you that its becoming pretty clear that she feels something for My husband by the way she smiled at him, but what made me question her supposedly sincere actions was that when she smiled at me after she said I was alive, it was the fakest thing I had ever seen Beth, I should know I've given a ton of people those in my lifetime."

Beth looked at her and sat down next to her in the bed.

"So you think that she wanted you to Die? That sound crazy." She whispered not wanting anyone to hear this conversation.

"I don't want to jump on that boat but it just fits ya know. Then she promises T-dog that she'll get me out of their safely and leaves me? What kind of person would make a promise that they know they aren't going to keep to someone who gave up their life to save you?" Beth shrugged and both of them stayed silent as they began to realize that maybe she had tried to do that to them.

"We can't tell the others about this."

"This is going to stay between me and you got it? We need to keep our eyes open now more than ever."

"But Kayla what if she does like your Husband as your thinking what are you going to do if she tried to pull a move on him?" She looked at her and smiled trying to lighten up the mode. "Why would he go for her, when he's got me?"

Beth laughed slightly as did Kayla but looked at her for a serious response.

"If she passes the line then we are going to have some problems, and I'm not going to feel bad if she somehow manages to be thrown out of the Prison. She tried to kill me, I won't feel bad if I'm the cause of her death. I'm not saying I would, but if she fucks with me or even tries to do something to my Kids, or my Husband. Shit's going to happen."

Beth nodded and they both silenced as the little girl began to fall into a deep slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Man we totally need to wash this car."

Gabriel said as he hopped out of the backseat. The sun was out and was bright and warm. Maggie rolled her eyes at Gabriel,

"You going to wash it?"

"Yeah why the hell not show you what a real man looks like." He joked looking over at Glenn who flipped him off.

Maggie and Gabriel both laughed before they walked over to what looked to be a Market. It was a red Brick building with Dusty windows and bright red Door. Gabriel walked over to the door and was about to try to open it when he noticed a thick chain on the door handles.

"Hey Glenn let me see the Chain Cutters."

He turned and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow when he saw him hugging Maggie and kissing.

"Yes, My Nephews sick as hell and you guys are making out, isn't that just great."

Glenn pulled back and scurried to the back seat while Maggie blushed and pulled out her pistol checking out the rest of the lot for any sign of walker's. Glenn went and cut the chain a click sound followed by the sound of chains clinking together as they fell. Glenn reached for the handle and pulled it the door opening, Glenn ducked while Gabriel moved to the side as a bunch of pigeons came out scaring Maggie who was about to fire when she realized they were just birds.

"Fucking things." Cursed Gabriel as he toke out his flashlight and gun aiming it inside the building.

"Hey Gabriel get that rubber duck."

"What?"

"Get that Duck." Gabriel looked to where she was pointing her flashlight at a Rubber duck that was yellow with an orange mouth.

"Are you serious?" He said picking it up.

" Yeah, The twins are growing up in a prison they could use a few more toys." Glenn smiled before going in as well.

A couple of minutes later they came out both of them having two Red baskets filled with things.

"We just hit Formula and Baby Medicine jackpot." Gabriel said as he showed her the 5 cans of baby formula and 4 different kinds of medicine bottles.

"Good." She said relieved.

"We also have Mustard, Cocktail weenies, Canned Beans, Canned Corn, Batteries, Mustard. Should be a straight trip back to the prison."

"I like the quiet don't you?" Maggie said smiling.

"It's better like this than with all the goddamn walker's growling and moaning."

"Where is all you good people be calling Home!" yelled a southern accent.

Gabriel and the other two members turned dropping their stuff and pulling out their guns aiming at the blood man, who was wearing a Grey tank top, some baggy pants, and boots. His Hand was covered by a metallic covering. They aimed at him as Glenn's eyes widened as well.

"Merle?" He said in disbelief at seeing the man who he was pretty sure had died from losing his hand.

"Oh! Wow!" He yelled as he dropped his weapon and neared the group.

"Hey back the hell up!" Yelled Maggie, pulling the safety clip from her gun ready to shoot.

"Okay, Okay, Honey, Jesus." Merle said as he looked at the three members his eyes stopping on Gabriel.

"You Made it."

Glenn said as he continued to look at him but not lowering his weapon. Maggie looked at him her eyes asking the question, 'You know this guy?' Merle looked at Gabriel,

"Can you tell me is, is my brother alive? Huh?" Gabriel swallowed thickly,

"Yeah." He said as he continued to aim at him. He smiled in relief,

"Hey you take me to him and I'll call it even on anything and everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings."

No one budged their eyes still on the weapon that was on his hand.

"Oh you like that? Found myself a medical supply warehouse and cooked it up myself, Pretty cool huh?"

"We'll tell Daryl you're here, and He'll come out to meet you."

Glenn said but Merle didn't seem to like the idea,

"H-Hold up, the fact that we found each other is a miracle, Come on you can trust me."

"You trust us." Said Gabriel, "You stay here."

Merle looked at them before pulling a gun out and firing. Glenn and Gabriel went to the left while Maggie fell to the right. Glenn and Gabriel stood up quickly and ran over stopping when they saw Merle holding Maggie to him his metallic arm around her neck the blade placed at her neck while the gun was at her temple.

"Hold up Guys."

"Let go of her! LET GO OF HER!"

"Let me get up and don't pull anything funny or her blood will be in your hands."

They both looked at each other before waiting for him to stand up.

"Okay girl take out the two handcuffs that I have in my pocket and put them on them." She reached over and grabbed them.

"Put your guns on the truck and turn around."

They did that as Maggie handcuffed them. Merle stood up still holding Maggie and opened the back seat, "Get inside the car."

"We're not going back to our camp." Glenn said as he got inside,

"We're going somewhere else now hurry up." Gabriel got in next and he slammed the door shut before putting his gun into his pants and taking away Maggie's.

"You're driving but even try to pull the slightest move, your Boyfriend gets it. Got it, Honey?"

She nodded and walked over to the driver side and climbed, Merle getting into the Passenger seat. She started the engine and he placed the Gun once again to her temple.

"Pull out of this driveway and keep heading straight I'll tell you where to turn next."

She did that and Gabriel looked behind him at the Medication and Baby Formula her sister so badly needed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

(HOLY BALLS OF FIRE! Isn't this chapter so awesome! Lol sorry got really excited since I've been waiting the longest for this chapter to come and the real drama to start happening. Well if you want me to continue Review!)


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark, illuminated by a simple glass bulb that was in the center of the room. Gabriel was strapped to a chair, His hands duct taped to the sides. The walls were made of stone and looked ancient while a Black Plastic table was set in front of him. They had dragged them inside with Bags over their heads and from what he could tell there must be about three to four rooms wherever the hell they were, Maggie had called out to them and she sounded close, meaning she must be in the room next door. Gabriel had frantically tried to rip away the Tape from his wrists but with no success. The only thing was Victor, his nephew. What would Kayla think when he wouldn't arrive with the medicine? But worst of all, what the fuck was going to happen to his Nephew.

"Dammit." He cursed as he could feel the Tape dig deeper into his already sensitive skin. The door unlocked and he stopped staring at it as it opened. Merle walked in a smile on his face as he walked in closing the door.

"You don't even know why you're here, do you?" Merle said as he let the blade of his fake arm graze the table. Gabriel's gray eyes following it as it neared him.

"I never meant to do you any harm ya know. I lowered my gun, but you and your Musketeers raised there's. You were an asshole out there like you were back on the rooftop in Atlanta, what you guys did their up there, no one would do that to an animal."

"We went back for you." He growled his face blank but his eyes burning,

"Aint you thoughtful." He snarled back.

"We did, Me, Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog-"

"T-Dog, That spirit chucker, the one I tried to plead with, the one that dropped the key. Tell me where its at im sure he would like to bury the hatchet. Let it all drift away and start off fresh."

"H-He didn't make it." He said slowly looking at his lap.

"I hope he died slowly, painfully to the fucking asshole, What about the rest. What about my baby brother Daryl? You cant tell me he made it, that he's alive and then go back on your word. Not telling me where he is."

He said sitting down on the plastic table, looking directly at the man.

"No not gonna tell me?" He didn't say anything stayed silent as he watched him.

"What about your Sister. Kayla was her name right? What about her?" Gabriel glared at him even more.

"Tell me something, how does it feel to be able to take care of someone you love? Your own sibling, holding them when they're scared but knowing you would do anything to protect them? What do you think she might be thinking know, wondering where her big brother is and why he isn't back yet from whatever the hell you were doing in that store? Tell me Gabriel. Who will she turn to, maybe Rick, Or maybe my Baby Brother."

He continued to looked away. "Heard she got pregnant with his kid."

He said walking around his chair letting the blade touch his neck, Gabriel shutting his eyes as he could feel it on the verge of piercing his skin.

"So tell me? Did they have the kid? Tell me." He growled. Gabriel stayed even more silent.

He once again stood in front of him raising an eyebrow.

"You don't scare easily do you? Either that or maybe you're just trying to protect them." He put his blade to his mouth and pushed back roughly.

"I want to know where the fuck my Brother is! I want to know where the fuck the Sheriff is!" He yelled as he looked at him.

Gabriel head butted him, the older Dixon falling back and reaching for his nose the blood dripping from the wound. Daryl growled and threw a punch hitting him directly on the jaw the other letting out a poof of air before another punch followed.

"I want to know where the fuck you're hiding and I want to know NOW!" He punched him again this time near the eye.

"Where is your camp! I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" He continued to go punch after punch. "Where the hell are they! Tell me!"

"Merle! That is enough." Said a smoother voice causing Merle to stop mid punch.

The boy who was sitting down turned and spit the blood onto the concrete floor before looking at the man, the blood draining from his body. There wearing a blood red Button up long sleeve shirt with Jeans, was his father. The older man looked at him and shook his head.

"I told you to talk to them, figure out where their group was hiding not beat them to a pulp."

"I lost my head for a moment Governor."

"Well hurry up and finish we need to talk."

Merle punched the boy once more causing more blood to spill from his mouth, but he didn't actually feel that one as his shock was moved aside. Merle turned and smirked once more before walking out closing the door behind him. Gabriel looked down at the ground, His father was keeping him Captive knowing what he was doing.

His own flesh and blood was doing this to him. Panic fueled through him as he realized something, know than ever he couldn't let anyone know about their location. Not after everything Kayla had told him about his father wanting her, wanting to take her. He had no clue what he would do to his sister and he also didn't want to know what he would do to his Grandkids.

Then the question that he had been dreading to answer came to his mind, was he really willing to take the torture and abuse without letting the man know that he was his son, or that he knew where his sister was. Did he love his sister that much? The answer was simple once he thought about it. He had fucked up and for him this was the only way to make it up. Even if it meant getting hurt in the process, maybe even losing his life.

He just hoped that the other members of his kidnapped Group wouldn't say anything to put them and the people back at the prison in danger.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"They should be back by now."

Said Kayla biting her lip as she walked back and forth in the cell Beth watching her as she played with Abby.

"Maybe they had to go farther off. To another town?"

"Maybe." She mumbled,

"I'm going to go check on Victor." She turned and walked out of the cell climbing down the step, when the cell opened Carl running through and heading straight towards her with a basket in his hands,

"Kayla theirs medicine." She toke the basket and ran into the cell dropping the basket onto the floor next to Hershel. He leaned over and looked through the medicine,

"Thank god. This is the one he needs that will help him the most with his sickness." He undid the top and served some into it before leaning over the little boy who's hair was sticking to his face, He Lifted him up slightly.

"I am going to need you to help me open his mouth." "Okay." She leaned over and opened his lip the little boy beginning to cry.

"Shh its okay honey you'll feel better in a few minutes okay."

Hershel dropped the liquid into his mouth and squeezed his nose so he would be forced to swallow. After he swallowed Victor calmed down almost instantly and he laid back down on the bed.

"Should I take him back to the cell-"

"No it'd be best if he stayed here for now."

"Okay." She nodded as she stood before hugging Hershel Unexpectedly.

"Thank you for saving my son." He laughed slightly.

"Hershel we need you, Kayla you to." Rick yelled from the outer part of the cells. Carl came in and sat down,

"Ill watch him."

"Thank you Little man." She said standing up and walking outside. She slowed her walk as she saw a woman with Dark Dreadlocks and dark skin, her eyes hostile as she held the side of her leg.

"This is Hershel he'll heal your leg and this is Kayla the mother of the twins, we'll clean you up give you a bit of food and water and like you want send you on your way. Now I need to know how you found us and why you were caring Baby formula and baby medicine?"

She looked at him before saying,

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, a tall guy with shaggy brown hair, and a pretty girl." Kayla and Hershel looked at each other before turning to see the woman.

"What happened?" She said looking at the woman.

"Where they attacked?" Hershel said his eyes worried.

"No, they were taken."

"Taken?" Kayla said her blood draining.

"By who?"

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me in the leg." Rick snapped as he leaned in closer to her,

"Hey these are our people you tell us what happened now!" He hit her leg and she snapped standing up and glaring at her with cold black eyes,

" Don't you ever touch me!" Oscar put the gun to her temple looking at her,

"You better start talking or you are going to have something worse than a gunshot wound on your leg." She snarled at him,

"Go find them yourselves." Rick patted Oscar,

"Put it down."

Oscar did just that even though you could easily tell he didn't like it. Rick crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her,

"You came here for a reason, tell us." The woman looked down at the ground sighing and licking her lips before looking up at Rick.

"There's a town, Woodbury, there's about 75 survivors there that they try to live in the normal world as you may call it."

"A whole town." Rick said in disbelief.

"Yeah this town is run by a man who calls himself the Governor. Pretty Boy, Charming, Jim jones type."

"They got Muscle?" Oscar said.

"Bunch of military wannabes. They are heavily armed and do watches on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Asked Rick looking at her.

"Place is secure from walker's but from actual people? You could easily slip through."

"How'd you know how to get here?" Rick said Snorting as he stared at her.

"They mentioned the prison, said what direction it was in and that it was a straight shot." Rick ran a hand through his hair before turning.

"This is the father of the girl who was taken. And that is the sister of The tall boy you said was with them. He'll take care of your leg, While Kayla I need you to go and find your Husband if we plan on going where going to need him."

She nodded before going back to the cells. "Carl, Do you know where Daryl is?"

"Last thing I heard him say was that He was going to go check on Axel since he's been working on the generators with Carol." She nodded and looked at Beth who gave her a look.

She walked back into the cell and squeezed Hershel's shoulder before walking out towards the main yard which was the quickest way to get to the Generator room. She opened the door and walked slowly down the steps before opening it and stopped. Fury and hurt instantly filled her as she saw the scene in front of her, Carol was in her Husbands arms. Their lips connected.

"Daryl what the fuck!" She screamed.

All she could see was red. Daryl pushed her off and turned to see Kayla,

"Kayla this is-"

"Isnt what Daryl fucking Dixon! Our son just escaped from a life threatening sickness and My brother got taken by some idiot who calls himself the governor and you're here making out with This old Hag!"

"Im not an ol-"

"Shut the fuck up Carol before I go over their and beat your ass so fucking hard your going to wish you had been bitten like your Daughter!"

"Kayla!" Daryl said.

"Don't Kayla me! Fuck you, Don't go anywhere near our twins, I see who the fuck is your main priority."

She turned and slammed the door closed. Before running back into the cells angry tears stinging her eyes.

"Beth give me Abby."

"Kayla-" Beth started worrying about her friend but never got to finish as she plucked the little girl from her arms and went into the cell her brother was in, Carl quickly running out as Kayla sat down in the chair. Holding her daughter close to her.

"Kayla." Beth said staring at her.

"He was fucking kissing her Beth." She sobbed. Beth's mouth fell as she walked over and hugged her. She turned to the entrance of the cell and saw Daryl, standing there looking pained. Beth shook her head at him as he tried to talk to her. His eyes darkened and he turned,

"Daryl I'm sorry." Said Carol making an innocent face. Daryl glared at her before snarling through his teeth.

"Stay the Fuck away from me." He stalked off leaving her staring after him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

(Okay I know you guys probably hate me for that but it's just part of the story and the drama! In other words im trying to make this longer so you guys wont have to wait for me to update the story as we wait 2 fricking months for the new episodes of The walking dead. Anyways Review!)


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel didn't know if it was weeks, days, or hours that passed while he was in the room, Staring at the table or anything else for that matter due to him being taped to the fucking chair. The tape not giving up no matter how many tugs or pulls you gave it. Gabriel had heard though what they had done to Maggie though, every single thing. He heard her cry afterwards and tried hard to console her through the wall but he only got a few minutes before Merle came back in and hit him with his mechanical arm shutting him as his mouth filled with blood. That's how he had left him, completely bruised up and with blood sliding down his chin no way to wipe it or clean it off. So when the door began to twist he wiped the blood on his T-shirt and got ready for the next battle with Merle, the man who was supposed to be his Brother in Law but was not doing a good job of Gabriel liking him. What he wasn't expecting was for the man who was supposed to be his father walk through the door and pull in a chair.

Gabriel simply stared as he watched him looking for any sign that they might be related and saw his eyes, the same shade of grey as him and the face structure, the strong features and slightly sharp cheeks. "What's your name son?" He said as he sat down in front of him placing his hands onto the table and looking directly at him.

Gabriel stayed silent turning slightly to the side and spitting out the blood that had been left inside his mouth. "Not going to say anything huh? Look kid, the quicker you tell us where you guys are hiding the quicker you guys can leave."

"Highly doubt it." He snarled baring his bloody teeth like a rabid dog, not trusting the man at all especially since he was on the same team as Merle.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Bring it." He spat, spitting at the older man whose eyes darkened in color and pulled out a blade from the belt that was around his waist.

"You're going to wish you never did that. Know this is your final chance because you don't look like an idiot unless there was someone you were trying to protect over in your camp. Who is it? A girlfriend?" He continued to glare at him.

The man whose name was Brian Blake walked over and sat down In front of him playing with the blade and looked at him, "You got till the count of three before I force you to tell me." Gabriel didn't budge.

"Have it your way then." The man grabbed the blade and drove it down into his thigh. Gabriel let out a yell, a blood freezing yell that Maggie and Glenn both heard turning in the direction of the wall.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriel!" He yelled throwing his head back as the man kept the blade in not taking it out.

"Okay, why are you protecting the prison, who's there?" He stayed quiet breathing roughly through his nose.

"Gabriel you're not answering me." He said mocking him.

The Governor pulled the blade out making him cry out in pain before he aimed it on his other thigh and pierced the flesh having the same effect as the other.

"My sister." He said dropping his head down.

"Oh your sister? And what's her name?"

"Kayla."

"Kayla a nice name for a young lady, how old?"

"She's 19 now."

"How old are you son?"

"I'm 27." The governor stared at him really stared at him before getting up and pulling out the blade from his leg the boy crying out at the feeling, tears springing to his eyes. The Governor walked out and in a couple of minutes came back in with a wet towel. He stared at him,

"What's your full name?"

"What the fuck do you care." He growled through his teeth staring at him but at the same time out of breath from the slight torture he had just received.

"What is your name?"

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel what?"

"Your conscience is biting at you isn't it?" He said smirking at the man, even though he was in pain the smirk was deadly one of complete mockery.

"My full name is Richard Gabriel Monico, The son you abused just like his Mother, seems like you haven't changed a bit Asshole." He hissed. The Governor stood up and stared at him wide eyed.

"Ga-Gabriel? Son?"

"Don't call me that you're not a father."

"I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? TO stick a blade through my leg? Fucking unbelievable." He said moving his leg and crying out again. His father grabbed the wet towel on his leg but all he got was a quick and pained kick to his stomach. The Governor groaned and fell back glaring at him,

"I'm trying to help you-"

"I don't need your fucking help, I never had and I never will!" He stared at him.

"You think you don't right now but just you wait, sonny boy. You better make sure how you treat your father-"

"Or what? Coming from the man who beat my mother? She loved you, She probably still did till the day she died, But I'm glad she left your sorry ass because sure my childhood was hell but I became a better man than you could ever be, all you where was a fucking pussy who got his wife taken by his younger brother." His head snapped roughly to the left blood pouring out of his mouth as he was punched by his father who stared at him like an angry bull.

"Hit me again. Hit me like you hit mom you fucking coward."

"I'm not a coward." He growled.

"Really? You only hit people who are vulnerable, like a woman and now you can add a man who hates you and would beat you, but was taped to a chair. Bet you're fucking proud of yourself." The Governor looked away.

"Your mother, Di-Did she ever talk about me?" Gabriel laughed shaking his head.

"Honestly No, she never fucking did. But I'm glad she didn't, that she never told me because I'd probably end up like you. My sister, Kayla? She was the one who told me, you're Niece. She thought I should know about you, but if she were here now and knew, she'd probably have never told me. Your nothing."

The Governor stared at him before walking over and grabbing the same blade he had used to torture him and cut one of the tapes. "Clean yourself with the towel." He said without emotion before walking outside closing the door behind him.

"Did he tell you anything?" Asked Merle who had barely came back from an errand the governor had sent him.

"Nothing, Keep an extra eye on him, and in about an Hour go back inside and tape him back up. He somehow got my blade and cut it." He walked out leaving a confused Merle who looked at the door at the man who had saved him and to the door in which the captive was.

"This has to end." Grumbled Beth as she sat on the top step of the prison with Carl, both of them holding one of the twins. In their view were Daryl and Kayla by the Garden, Kayla and him having a scream war with each other.

"But what do we do? They won't talk to each other and we don't even know what happened between Daryl and Carol." Said the younger boy looking at Beth as her brow furrowed.

Kayla ripped her arm away from Daryl turning and stalking towards them, that's when an idea popped into the younger girls head.

"Carl, Right now go with Kayla and drop off the twins at her cell, then go with Daryl and try to make him talk to you about the incident."

"What? What about you?"

"Carol doesn't think anybody knows about what happened so if I say that I saw them she's going to try to get me on her side. That'll make her spill everything and then knowing Daryl he'll tell the truth." "Your right. Do I tell Kayla?"

"No, don't say anything to her if she knows what we're planning since she's so hurt and angry she has a better chance at believing Carol Then her Husband." Before Carl could respond Kayla opened the gate and toke Victor from Beth's arms.

"Carl can you bring Abby." She said her face tired but with hints of sadness and anger.

"Yeah of course." He stood up and looked behind him at Beth. Beth nodded and stood up going back into the prison as well knowing that Carol was with Lori in the kitchen preparing food. She split ways with the other group and headed down the safe and narrow pathway towards the Cafeteria but before she entered she stopped as she heard Carol's voice echo through the kitchen and through the open door into the hallway.

"Hey Lori?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." She said, Beth growling inwardly as she could hear the smile in the older woman's voice.

"Is it about the Guy you liked here?"

"Yeah… I kissed Daryl." The sound of metal clinking with the ground sounded.

"What?!"

"Lori why are you so surprised, you told me to act out on my feelings, I did just that."

"Daryl's a married man, happily to be exact. He has kids! I thought you were talking about Hershel."

"Hershel?" She said laughing.

"He's an old man, plus he's missing a leg no one would want him." Anger boiled inside of Beth and she had to bite her lip to not burst in there.

"Carol, what's wrong with you? Are you trying to be a Home wrecker?"

"Technically they don't have a home and coming from you, it doesn't mean anything. You got it on with Your Husband's best friend."

"I thought he was dead-"

"Oh shut up Lori." There was silence before a gasp sounded through the kitchen.

"Oh My God. That's why you tried to kill Kayla."

"There we go you aren't as stupid as I thought."

"But what about Abby?"

"Abby was just a bonus but if she would have survived it would've given me a reason to grow closer to Daryl."

"You would have killed Kayla to raise her kids?"

"No I would have killed Kayla so I could stay with Daryl and if the kids came with him… I would have raised them."

"I can't believe you."

"Lori Look at it my way, Daryl has always been there for me, more than Ed. He helped me get over Ed, Looked for Sophia, Consoled me before and after her death, and found me when I got separated from the group. It was hard trying not to love a man like that. I started liking him when he first went to into the forest, thinking this man isn't even the same blood as her. Then the marriage occurred and I thought I just admired him. But when Kayla found out she was pregnant I thought I could be like a grandmother and feel the same way about her kids, be like a mother to them. The eight months passed and well I just started liking Daryl more and I felt like I was the mother of the kids, That Kayla was just a surrogate. I actually wished she would die in the child birth but as you can see the Bitch didn't."

"I-I can't believe you."

"Lori quit acting like that, I'll admit one thing to you. I did force myself on Daryl and kissed him but the only thing I regret is that know he isn't talking to me. But you'll see if this keeps going on like it is and Daryl breaks up with Kayla. He'll be sad and I'll be there to catch him even if it is a one night stand. I'll gladly accept anything."

Beth walked away looking in Disgust and Anger at the door before a plan began to form in her head, Carol was going to wish she had died with Ed. Beth turned and jogged back into the prison, her mind set on telling everything to Kayla.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

(I feel so bad for not updating in so long but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Then there is also the fact that I've been watching a ton of movies and one caught my eye called Fright Night. I wrote a story about it if you want to check it out. But be warned it's about a Male Vampire and a Male Werewolf falling in love so if you don't like that, don't read it but if you do or have never read anything around that check it out, I like how it's turning out. Review you guys!)


	12. Chapter 12

The twins were looking just like Daryl day by day, Daryl. Kayla sighed as she looked at the twins who were playing on the bed, Abby playing with one of her stuffed animals, while Victor was playing with a rubber ducky. A rubber ducky that Michonne had brought back, a Rubber ducky that Glenn, Maggie, and Gabriel had gotten with the thought of the twins. It hadn't really set in yet on Kayla that her brother wasn't here anymore, That Maggie and Glenn the godparents of her kids were missing and were held captive, who knows what they were going through, having to deal with. Hell if her brother Gabriel knew what was happening here he would have shot someone or laughed right in her face.

Shot Daryl because of what he had done to her, but laughed at her because he had been right. She stopped and buried her face in her hands, things were falling apart around her it had gotten to the point where even she just wanted to leave, escape. Even wondering if maybe, just maybe, she and Daryl had run too quickly into their relationship, that maybe they hadn't allowed themselves to get to know each other. Hell she didn't even know the stories behind his scars, the scars that covered his back.

The way the scars ran diagonal and horizontally down his back the skin rising where the lines were, the sign of having been healed and then reopened. She had asked once, only once, about their origin. They had been getting dressed the morning after their honeymoon and had spotted them since she hadn't obviously noticed them the night before. After asking him, Daryl had just stared at her, staying silent and shook his head,

It's the past, nothing to bring up." He said seriously and yanked on his shirt before stalking out of the bedroom and out the door of Hershel's home. She never brought it up and he never explained it either, every time her eyes ever lingered on them though he became serious and turned them away from her view. She was probably the only one in the group that had ever seen the scars that adorned his back and she was pretty sure he wouldn't let anyone know either. She could feel the cool metal pressing against her forehead and looked down at the ring, the ring he had chosen just for her, and then looked at the necklace that had so many figures on it, all with past memories.

She looked at the ring and after taking a deep breath she removed the ring and the necklace. Sticking both of them in one of the boxes that she kept underneath her bed and sighing thought to herself, The past is the past and stuck it back underneath tears welling her eyes as she also made the decision to another of her problems which was if she was going to go with Rick to go save her brother, the answer should have been simple but her kids needed her.

The Answer was yes, she would be going with them, she would have their back and would save her brother, her kids would be safe her with Beth, Hershel, Carl, Axel, and Lori. Carol was still a question, and even thinking about the older female made her blood boil wanting to grab her and toss her to the next damn horde that passed by, not giving a fuck what her lovely 'Hubbie' would think about what she would do to his raggedy ass lover.

Leaving her and their Twins, their fucking Babies for that stupid bitch. Her eyes welled up with rage and she shook them off, No that Kayla was over, she was done being the weak one, she would only put her guard down for two people, her babies, and she would do anything to protect them no matter the cost no matter who would get in her way she would protect her kids with her life, even if it meant pushing Daryl away.

"Kayla!" Yelled Beth as she ran up the steps bursting into the cell seeing Kayla sitting down leaning against the bed her head back eyes closed as the Twins, who at some point fallen asleep were laying on the pillow. Kayla opened one emerald green eye, her voice hoarse as she answered.

"What?"

"Kayla I was in the kitchen and Carol was talking-"

"I don't care what that bitch had to say." She hissed.

"Kayla, listen, she planned it, Planned everything, trying to kill you. Kissing Daryl to make the two of you fight she even planned on killing Abby by leaving you two to defend yourselves. Carol wants Daryl, she wants him all to herself and she isn't going to let anyone stop her." Kayla stared at her, letting everything process in her mind and stared at her feet.

"I knew it."

"What?" Beth said staring at her confused.

"I fucking knew it, I had the gut feeling but I didn't believe she could do that. You know what, she can fucking have him. I need to go talk to Rick and then. Then I'm going to set things straight with that slut." She growled standing up and brushing herself off,

"Watch the twins, I'll be back." Beth watched her leave seeing the difference in her eyes as well as her stance, the old Kayla was gone and she wasn't sure how she felt about this new one.

Daryl had fucked up, hell he knew that. He knew he shouldn't have let Carol get that close, knew she had been planning something the minute she stopped him to have a 'Chat' her hand lingering to long for comfort on his arm. Know he was paying the price, he hadn't held Kayla, spoke to her, seen the twins, held the twins, even just seen his family for the past few days, and it was killing him. It was constricting him, squeezing the life out of him like you would to a towel after picking up a soda or juice spill.

They were his purpose the things he lived for, the things he woke up for, Pretty much the reason he probably hadn't died because of his stubbornness.

He knew it would take some time but that's not something they had their days might be numbered, he might day today, tomorrow in a year maybe even fifty years from now who the fuck knew but as the days passed it seemed that things were just getting worse with him and Kayla, her eyes which had once been bright and warm were freezing with anger or even hatred who knew because she hadn't spoken to anyone she had completely locked herself out even taking patrols just to not be constricted in the Prison.

Hershel and Beth had tried talking to her on many occasions but she didn't answer nor did she even glance at them just walked past them at the mention of his name or Carol's. He ran a hand roughly through his hair staring ahead at the field.

"You guys are making each other unhappy." Daryl didn't turn already knowing all too well the voice of the man.

"Kayla's shutting herself off since she has problem after problem and you, you're falling into a depression because of an action you don't know how to apologize for, and the twins are the only ones suffering from your fight. Abby everyday calls out to her mom while Victor sees you pass and sticks out his hands for you, and all you do is look at them. It tears you apart, and I've seen the looks that Kayla gives you, it tears her as well."

"You know just as well as I do that Kayla doesn't want me anywhere near not only her but the twins, I try and try but she pushes me away."

"Because you haven't apologized-" This angered Daryl and he stood glaring at the man.

"You don't think I've tried that? You think I've been sitting here on my ass watching everything fall around us. That I fucking love watching my kids suffer because of a mistake, a mistake I wish and beg I could take back. That bites me every fucking day in the ass, and making me think that maybe Kayla would have been better without me? That maybe I should have just died before we met, that hell, that Andréa had shot me when she had the chance." He whispered staring at something far beyond Hershel something far away, way far off that he could only see.

"Daryl-"

"Just forget it Hershel, I Think… That maybe this is for the better of things that maybe Kayla should be by herself at least I won't let her down again. That I won't hurt her as badly as I did know. That maybe the twins don't need a fucked up father who couldn't even protect his family, protect his family from his own damn self."

Daryl turned and stalked off towards the guard tower. Hershel watched as he left sighing, and knowing that this relationship was going to take a while to fix, not only because of this problem but because of the past.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

(Hello everyone! Ya'll probably hate me by now since I've been lagging it but thank the AMC for doing a re-run of all three seasons and me finally watching some of the episodes I had never watched. Anyway I promise I'll try to upload each week and if not probably every month. Review!)


	13. Chapter 13

Rick just stared at Kayla; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Carol, Carol the same woman they had all helped look for her lost daughter, the same Carol who was family to him would not only try to kill someone from their group but two, even trying to kill an infant. "This can't be true. Maybe she had other-"

"There is no other reason, explanation, or significance whatever the hell you're trying to think of. She tried to kill me and my child, and I'm letting you know as well that if she goes anywhere near my kids I am going to kill her without a second thought."

"Kayla you can't be serious."

"I'm fucking serious I'm done with her bullshit, I can't fucking stand her especially not when I know what she has done to fuck up my family, and I'm just letting you know of what I am capable if she gets too close to me." "Kayla you're not a killer."

"I might become one when we go to the Town so why not start know?" She said raising her brow the words and sentences coming out of her mouth strangely almost as if she wasn't herself, they came out but made her tongue feel almost numb and Rick noticed it. She knew he had noticed it because he looked at her, his eyes filled with question.

"Okay, I understand." "Okay." She said back before walking out and making her way to the cell right next to Rick where she knew Carol was staying and stood in the entrance. The older woman was sitting on the bed looking at her rifle wiping it with a rag.

"Carol." She said the word feeling like fire and disgusting her. Carol looked up her eyes filled with shock as she almost dropped the rifle in a hurry to stand up. She placed it on the bed before looking at her,

"Kayla I am so sorry for what I did-"

"No you're not." She said simply.

"Yes, I am." She said her face pleading but her eyes held a different story.

"Carol let's stop the bull shit okay before you irritate me more after all it's already taking me all of my will power not to grab that rifle and shoot you and watch the life drain out of your body." She said still calm which in all honesty scared Carol. She had never seen the younger girl this way. And all thought that the girl was weak and hid behind Daryl slipped out the window as she watched the younger girl take a step forward only a foot away as her Emerald green eyes glared into hers, her eyes looking like fiery flames.

"Know I want to get one thing straight with you. And I am only going to say this once so listen, the fuck, up. Are you listening? You know what sit your ass down so you can listen better." Almost instantly she sat down fear etched on her face and looked at her. "Alright let's get one thing straight, I knew you were bullshitting me the minute Daryl found you after you left me and my daughter to get eaten by walkers-"

"I never did-"

"Did I fucking say you could talk?" She snarled glaring at her making the woman instantly quiet.

"Thought so and you know what I thought was more fucked up? It was the fact that you had promised T-dog, his final fucking wish, to keep us, Abby and me safe and failed him, it was almost like you didn't give a fuck that he had sacrificed his life for us, even for your dumb ass life, which in my opinion, should have been taken away the minute we got into that Hall. But whatever ya know everything has its reasons, why you're still living and breathing I will never fucking understand. The second problem was that you sat their when they found you and lied to everyone, like the two faced bitch you were and said that you were happy when we both knew you wished I had died. The way you could look at everyone who treated you, correction, who was your family and couldn't even be straight up with them instantly made my blood boil wanted me to rip your head off not because you hated me and you wished me the worst, but because I thought you cared more for them, loved them and respected them more than that because of the things they did. They comforted you after you lost Ed, the comforted you when you lost Sophia, They even fucking comforted and planned a funeral for her. But what did you do? You just sat in the RV and pitied yourself and I don't care what you told us you wanted us to pity you, you loved all the attention you got and don't even lie to me because me and you both know it burned you that I was getting all the attention after word got out that I was pregnant but let's forget that. The third thing is most important to me because you fucked up everything, the family we had, by kissing Daryl. Know let me allow this to sink in. You kissed my fucking Husband, My Husband, do you understand that? He was mine. He was the father of MY children, the man who held, still holds my heart and after you did that you ripped that away from me. You ripped away the only source of protection, the only source of safety, my only fucking Salvation from this fucking hellhole and you still did it. Know tell me something Carol? Why? Why did you do that? Did you do that because you didn't feel it with Ed? Was it because you couldn't stand the fact that once again someone was giving someone else the attention you oh so badly wanted, the attention you oh so badly craved? You know what it doesn't matter all I have to stay is you stay away from the Twins, You stay away from Daryl, and better yet you stay away from me you hear me?" She said before standing up.

But as she began to walk out not even taking the first step out of the cell she heard Carol say. "You can't stop me from going to Daryl." All her patience and control snapped in that instant and as she turned she swung her hand not sure how she knew Carol was standing right behind her, or when she had gotten up. Because the next minute her hand connected to flesh, specifically a cheek and she smirked watching as the woman fell back grabbing at her bruising cheek before she walked out.

(Oh snap Kayla just put the bitch in her place. I know it's short and I've been writing shorter chapters than usual but hey at least I'm updating right? Review)


End file.
